Memories Equals Truth and Trouble
by KhFanWriter9
Summary: Sequal to Sora's Sadness after thoughts titled got changed from Poor Sora to it's new title. For first chapter: Warning Rated M For A Reason. Other pairings besides Kairi x Sora are included like Vanitas x Kairi there's always no telling what pairing is here among so many in my stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning Warning**

 **r and r**

 **Poor Sora**

Kairi stands on the little islandette with the bended tree looking to see that Sora had made it from the note she had given him.

Earlier...

Sora comes back to his room after a shower, and sees a note on the desk.

"Hmm.. What's this?.." Sora makes a face as he sees it's from his girlfriend that he had been ignoring for almost four weeks now since both Riku, and Kairi had kissed him the same day with first Riku than later on Kairi.

 _Oh c'mon Kairi I don't want to go to see you, I'm just so confused._

Sora saw at the bottom that Kairi was threating she would tell the school that they broke up from ignoring me this whole time, and was asking if Sora really liked him. It than was saying that if Sora really loved Kairi to go to the little island they hang out at after school around sunset, and bring that lamp with the batteries she bought him for his birthday.

He ends up going..

Back in the present Sora ties his boat, and fixes his jacket a little, he was seventeen now, but his clothes still fit him perfectly.

He walks to the shack, goes up the staires opens the door, and crosses the bridge with the lamp Kairi asked for looking not that thrilled as Kairi was.

He stops behind Kairi who in her usal pink dress that was way too revealing, doesn't she know if the sunlight, or any likght hits her chest just right there was an outline, and the cleavage part shows through the white part of her dress. He blinks with this face, "I'm here Kairi with the lamp now why did you threaten me to come here?"

"WE havn't seen eachother in weeks, and I wanted to see you is that a crime?" Kairi says as her hands go to her hips.

Sora looked unfazed by this manner of Kairi, he'd seen it before almost four weeks ago when he wasn't as love struck in his gaze as Kairi was after they kissed.

Kairi huffed, and grabs the lamp from Sora, and puts it on the sand, she kisses Sora, and her hands got to the x on his shorts on his butt. She didn't know if she could pull her plan off, but when Sora tried to push her off she decided she had to do it.

Sora keeps trying to push her off, and soon goes wide eyed when he feels her grind herself on him. The first thought that goes to his head was Riku to come save him. He felt himself getting hard, and than feels Kairi push him down to the sand with them ending up behind the bended tree's trunk.

Kairi was on top of him now bouncing on him through his shorts, and muffled sounds were coming from Sora as he struggled under her.

He punches her chest, and that made a cry come from Kairi, he kept doing it, and pushed her tits in an upward postion as hard as he could with a anger on his facial expression. He couldn't believe Kairi would do this, he finally manages to get on top of her, and opens her legs with his right knee as one hand was being rough with her chest while the other hand was on her hip holding her skirt half up. He uses his knee than to hit it between her legs as hard as he could, and felt no guilt while he hears her scream under him as he goes in a very fast pace.

Kairi looked slightly guilty as she sees out of one eye how angry Sora looked as he kissed her, and knows by how it felt he wasn't using his downstairs at all as he continued to ram his knee between her legs. The kiss finally broke for a second, and she got a chance to say, "Sora stop, I change my mind, I'm so sorry. I'm afraid from what I've heard around the school."

Sora stops, and looks down at her, "This is the lowest thing you could do to me Kairi." Sora gets up, and leaves her skirt like it was as he fell almost back to place. He wiped his mouth of their kiss, and grabs his lamp. He gets ready to just leave her like that.

"Sora wait don't go!" Kairi tried to get up, but her skirt made it hard to get up right away as she sees Sora leave with his hardness being ignored as it slightly showed while he walked a bit differently.

Sora didn't want to hear it, he just wanted to talk to a friend, and he knew who he wanted to talk to.

...

Kairi felt so awful right now for what she did as she was about to get up Vanitas walked up, and lays on top of her. "Hey you don't mind if I use you to test something do you?

Kairi was shocked to hear that, and was surprised that this guy looked a black haired, more aggressive type, of Sora with yellow eyes, lighter skin, and more musclleicar. "Um wait what are you testing for?"

"To check my gayness now will you help me, or not? Either or I will use you some way." He says as his eyes look over the girl under him.

Kairi thought, and suggested to strip for him instead. He gets up, and sits there as Kairi stood a few feet away from him as she starts to take off her dress slowly starting with the zipper than showing her chest.

As she stripped Vanitas watches, and is just waiting to see the reaction from himself, he started to think of someone else stripping though instead of Kairi, and ends up going to the edge over the water, and zips down his zipper to start masterbating with his hands around himself. He thinks more of the person he was thinking of, and pulls his hands away before releasing into the water.

Kairi puts her dress half way back on, and as she stared at Vanitas not able to see more of him from how his back was tords her, she sort of felt something that was making her tits feel a weird new feeling.

Vanitas zips up the zipper on his pants, and after making sure he turns around, and sees Kairi's back was facing him. He passes her, and stops, "Thank you, I know now what gender I like." Vanitas was going to leave when he hears Kairi speak. "Um maybe you can thank me with something more than just saying that?"

"Hmm?" Vanitas sees the hint as Kairi turns to him a little to show a bit of her chest that looked bigger now from how they just were. "Um I'm sort of spent though."

Kairi suggests something, and Vanitas goes over to her, and zips down his zipper to let Kairi put her hands on him, and starts to touch him with only her hands. He hears himself moan as she pumps him a little with a soft touch, and he feels himself get hard soon after.

...

"Ok, you can stop."

Kairi let's go, and Vanitas takes off the straps as he pulls the top half down folding it as it rests at her hips. He than lays down, and Kairi was about to face forward when Vanitas makes her turn around, and her butt faces him as he rests between her tits.

Vanitas starts to move after hearing the ok from Kairi, who moans as he goes. He looks at her skirt, and pulls it up to reveal her back door entrance, he decides to put one finger in her, and slides it in and out at the same pace of his lower self.

Kairi gasped as she felt the finger, and makes more noise, "Ah.. and mph." This felt new to her, and held on to his thighs as vanitas kept going. Her legs were bended on each side of Vanitas, who takes his shirt off before they even got started, He takes his finger out, and switches from the lower hole he sees to the previous hole his one finger was in. He hears Kairi start to get real loud though after going back in the lower hole, and hits something deep inside. He goes faster as he hits the inner spot over, and over feeling himself get closer from all the screaming she was making mixed in with her other noises. She hadn't said for him to stop though.

Kairi felt like she was going to explode as they continued, she didn't know how to express it, but her body made her legs open more, and her back arched. Her noises increased to their top noises, and soon the finger pulls out, and he gets Kairi off of him before he goes to release in the sea again. Kairi looks down as she sits lays there on her back as some kind of wetness was coming out between her legs. She panted as her breathing trys to settle, and looks to see Vanitas zips of his pants, and is sitting by her breathing just as hard.

"Thanks.."

"It was me doing the favor here." He helps Kairi with her dress being put back on properly as he zips up the zipper in the front to Kairi's chest. Than puts his shirt on before picking Kairi up. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Giving you a ride home now stop struggling." Kairi stops, and let's her be carried home by this unknown person.

To be continued...

{Not much to say except that the pairing of kairi, and Vanitas was from a dream I had once, it was more repeish with the girl liking it though sortof thing. It had stopped before much happened though. And what started this was what came to me as I was watching a video called 'Riku wants to be Sora's boyfriend'. Go to the next chapter to find out where Sora ends up, don't assume he'll end up with Riku.]


	2. 2: The next Day

**A/N always at bottom**

 **r, and r please**

Sora goes to his house to drop off the lamp in the living room, and goes to his friend Ven, who was good to talk to when he has trouble.

...

Ven was playing video games resting after working part time at a restaurant, he hears the door bell, and goes to get it to find Sora looking umm... He was glad that his friend finally was showing his face again after avoiding everyone for almost four weeks.

"Sora come in you look like you could use someone to talk to, right?" Sora nodded, and walks in before anyone saw him enter Ven's house from other school mates that live in this area.

Sora sits down on the couch in the living room with a sigh, and thanks Ven for the cup of water before drinking it.

Ven sat by Sora, and turns on the radio after turning off the tv. "So what happened?"

Sora relaxed to the music, and hears Ven ask, "Kairi did the lowest thing ever Ven, and I don't think we can be together, I'm so confused." Sora puts his hands to his head while looking downward with his eyes closed.

"Um is that why you're um.."

"Yeah it is, but no I didn't put it in I just used my knee. Oh she makes me so mad!" He softly shouts as he leans into the couch. Ven just pats Sora's shoulder, and Sora turns to his side to let him rub his back like Ven always dows to calm him. Ven rubs Sora's back, and smiles when he hears his friend sigh.

"It will be, so have you figured out if you're.."

"I don't know that's what so confusing I almost had it before Kairi, and her dam letter got me to the island. I don't know who to choose Ven maybe I should just turn both down."

"Well what did you think of when you think of being with Riku?"

"I don't think it would work Riku's my friend, we been that way since forever. I don't know how to act around him. Or around someone else."

"Someone else? Like who Sora?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm sure hungry." Sora gets up to grab some food, and Ven smiles knowing that Sora always feels much better after he eats normally.

...

After they both eat Sora goes to the bathroom, and tries to fix his hardness over the toilet the confusion was still there 'cause he didn't know to picture a girl, or a guy. He thought of how Kairi was today, and masterbates out of anger as if he had put it into her. He releases, and goes out after washing his hands, and flushing. He leans into the couch as he sighs frustrated into the pillow. Ven looks at his friend, and rubs his back as Sora was laying there on his side. Sora fell asleep, and Ven noticed how late it was. He puts a blanket on Sora smiling at how cute Sora looked sleeping there after the rough day he had. Ven didn't say anything for a long time, but he still thinking if he was falling for the brunette as he almost had kissed his head before going off to bed.

! !

In the morning Sora wakes up, and yawns as he stretches, and gets up to use the bathroom again, and goes to his house after looking at the clock to get his drawings for his part time job, he might as well quit collage, and just do full time at his job. On the way he almost runs into Vanitas, who pushed a little. "Huh?"

"Aren't you going to say something?"

Sora looks up a little to see he was a little annoyed at him for what again? "What did I do?"

"You almost ran into me that's what." Vanitas folds his arms, and wonders how long this is going to take, he wanted to get to Ven's before he left for work.

"Oh sorry guess I'm in a hurry... um bye." Sora rushes off, and Vanitas huffs, he just couldn't get a break first he sleeps at some girl's house, and now the guy she was talking about showed his face to him. Whatever he wanted to talk to the guy he'd been spying on for a bit. He didn't go as far as stare though his window. He just did it one day to see where he lived, and worked that's all.

While Vanitas walked he thought of how things went last night when he reached that girl's house...

 _When they had gotten there Vanitas looked at the sort of decorative nice house with a porch. "Is this it?" Kairi nodded, "Yeah.. this is it, thank you for getting me home, what's your name?" Vanitas rung the door bell than answers the girl in his arms. "It's Vanitas." The girl was looking up at him with this face that he didn't really bother to fully read it might had been saying 'oh' he didn't really care that much it was just part of payment for thanking her. The door opened, and a red head guy appeared, "Kairi what happened I guess your plan didn't work?" Vanitas didn't want to stand there listening to this, and hands the girl over to the guy named Axel according to the girl that he wasn't bothering to keep the name in his memory that much. "I was only paying back for thanking her when I saw her on the beach." Axel looks at him with this look. "I didn't stick it in her if that's what you're thinking you want proof ask her yourself what happened bye." Axel grabs his shoulder, "Hold it.."_

 _After that he ended up staying there under Axel's cus-ity 'til morning, and when it was alright for him to leave he had passed out to sleep mode._

He sighed as he looked at the door of Ven's house, and rung the door bell, and waits. "Coming man Sora you love to forget things don't you?" Ven opens the door with just his boxers on, and gasps. He hid behind the door to hide himself as best as he could. "Oh I'm so sorry I thought you were someone else sorry you had to see that." Vanitas smiled at Ven's actions, "It's ok, have you gotten a letter by any chance?"

Ven looked at Vanitas, and opened his mouth after remembering a letter he had gotten from a staker, but was apologizing about it. "Are you my.." Ven couldn't say anything else so Vanitas finished the sentence for him. "Your staker? Yeah I am, and do you want to go out for dinner after work? I'll pick you up here if that makes it less.." Ven thought, "Um I would like to, but I think I might be falling for someone else I'm sorry. You won't stak me anymore would you, I don't want to ask mom if we could move 'cause of you."

Vanitas sighed as he trys to hold his mood of kicking something, but he shouldn't be too angry the guy was putting him down as easy as he could. "No I won't it was a one time thing, and if you catch me doing it again please remind me I said it was a one time thing, and shoo me away." Ven smiled, "We could be friends you know it would be nice since Sora, or my other friends don't show up that much." Vanitas smiled, "Maybe after work we could hang out?" Ven nodded, "Sure that sounds fun do you like to go cart at the big arcade place?"

Vanitas never went there since he was little, but he nodded, "Good, um do you have a cell?" Vanitas gives Ven the number, but he respected from being his staker that Ven didn't want to give Vanitas his number yet. Vanitas leaves almost laughing as Ven says, "I better get dressed before I'm late for work, and mom kills me." Ven almost slipped on the rug as he closed the door, and Vanitas caught him trying to keep from thinking of anything from holding a half dressed Ven in his arms. "I slipped.." Ven laughs sheepishly, and Vanitas laughs, "That would be an awful reason to why you missed work." Ven laughed even more, "Yeah it would, thanks for chatching me." Vanitas smiles, and let's go once Ven was back fully on his feet. Vanitas goes to leave, and puts his hands in his pockets as he just goes off walking eh home.

To be continued..

[After some thought I think this story has turned into a sequal to Sora's Sadness, so for those that have read that can guess Sora thinks Kairi was that girl, and ends up with her for a year, and Riku was trying to jog Sora's memory without words, but with a kiss, I can't go on with that it might do spoilers, but things might play differently. Anyway I can't explain for Ven, and Vanitas maybe that's from The Guy I Can't Have for what my head has for what might happen in another chapter, I think it should be read to avoid confusion for what plays out as my thoughts get linked together to play out another chapter.}


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N always at the bottom**

 **r and r please want to know how good my work is**

Sora was turning in the drawings to his boss, and got his next assignment, he goes to do it at his desk, and sees Namine.

She looks up to see Sora, "Hey Sora late again?"

"No I wasn't, how are you doing?" Sora sits down, and gets started on his drawings while still talking to Namine. "I'm fine, but have you seen Xion lately, she's been missing since you left."

Sora looked at the blonde girl, "Really, no I havn't seen her, did you two get in a fight?"

"No.. well she has been hanging around Olette a lot, and well..."

"She thought you didn't trust her, and that caused a fight?"

"Yes that's it. Oh I wish I hadn't had opened my big mouth, and I think I'm turning bi anyway maybe I'll have more luck with guys."

"Ok than.."

"So why have you gone, and disappeared, Roxas, and Hayner were worried about you."

"I'm confused, Nami would you laugh if I say I'm bi, or gay too?"

"No I wouldn't, you seem like you ran into Kairi, and Riku again havn't you?"

"I saw Kairi yesterday not by choice. Namine would you go as far as having sex with someone to keep them in your grasp."

Namine gasped, "She didn't... did you?"

"I used my knee, she wasn't naked I promise." Sora had his hands up in defense, and Namine sighed in reiief. "Ok, I know you wouldn't, I'm shocked for Kairi pulling that. Sophie was blabbing about Kairi trying to do something around the school before the weekend."

"Really, I havn't noticed, I usally hide in school, so it's expected I havn't heard much. Um as a friend asking about another friend how has Riku been doing?"

Namine almost dropped her small brush at that, and thinks of how Riku sulks around the school, and sits in the library the whole time, and hadn't been playing at all in his sports.

 _"Namine I can't hold it anymore, I have to do something. He has no idea what we went through, I'm going to tell him, or give him a hint I love him, and get him back from that dam Kairi. She's doing nothing, but taking advantage of his condition, and I won't stand here, and watch anymore." Riku was standing there outside with Namine._

 _"Wait Riku you shouldn't rush it, he'll remember soon enough."_

 _"I can't wait anymore Nami someone had to free Sora from this fake relationship, and I'm the one to do it." Riku walks off in a hurry through the crowds of students after the bell had rang to go back to class. Namine had failed to find him after that, and now what she had said came true._

"Namine you there?.." Sora was waving his hand in front of her, and she sees during her thoughts her work was being done on an extra sheet of paper that she needed later. "Um what was that Sora?"

"I said how has my friend Riku been doing?" Sora crossed his arms, and watched Namine throw a paper away, and grabbed a spare sheet before working again with her brush. "He has been... as moody as Kairi has been, but in a slightly different way."

"Oh who know that would happen while I've been figuring something out." Sora continues to work 'til his shift was over, and takes what he didn't finish, and puts it in on a shelf above his desk before grabbing his stuff, and asks Namine if she wanted him to walk her home. "Um sure Sora let me just turn this in,"

"Ok, I'll be outside." Sora goes outside the building to lean against the wall sighing as he thought of what he had been thinking of for most of the day.

 _Riku catches Sora by surprise at the stadium after PE, "Whoa what's up Riku?" Sora looked a bit wide eyed as Riku suddenly kissed him on the lips, and said nothing. "..." Sora muffled as he tried to push his friend away. They finally break the kiss, and Sora looks at his friend, "Riku what was that for?!"_

 _"I love you Sora, I.. I always loved you will you be with me." Riku had paused a bit like he wanted to add something, but didn't. Sora backed off, and just ran away looking for Ven, who just got out of hockey practice. "Whoa Sora what's up?" Sora had just hid his face in Ven's shoulder, "Riku kissed me.." Ven sighed, and held him like a close friend does. "It's ok Sora you're safe."_

Sora noticed there in that memory that Ven was hiding something too just like ...how Namine was acting. _Is there something I'm missing?_ The confusion just got bigger, and bigger, and he pushes it away.

"Hey Sora what you up to standing there?!" Sora looks to see Tidus was there looking as hot as usal. ... _Wait a minit hot? That isn't right,_ _or ...Oh not again_. Sora held his head with his eyes closed, and Tidus looked worried as he goes over to him after parking his car on the side of the road it had made a screetch noise, and someone honked. The noise of the car made memories come back to Sora's head.

 _It was raining, and .. he was covered in mud. Wait I was there doing what, I was looking for someone.. Kairi.. 'I'm coming over to ask you waht's gong on Sora'_

 _"Riku how could you?"_

 _Ven meeting Sora at lunch, and they walk home together had played next in his head. What are these memories?_

Sora was trying so hard to stay awake, and soon hears Tidus saying, "Hey Sora are you ok?" Sora shook his head, "Yeah I'm fine, man Tidus why don't you ever wear a shirt than a vest all the time." Sora runs off, and Tidus looked oddly at him. "Man that's weird." Namine walks out, "Ok Sora I'm ready to go, Where's Sora Tidus?"

"Don't ask just look he ran that way after being all weird at me." Namine looks to see Sora was running to Ven's work. "Do you know what he said last?"

"Yeah why don't I ever wear a less revealing shirt pretty much, what's up with him?" Namine sighed, "I think I know what it is." Tidus just looked at Namine confused than hears his phone ringing, "Oh no I'm late for my date with Rikku. cusses I'll see you later Namine." He runs to his car, and drives after leaving a text to his darling girlfriend for a year now.

Namine walked home, and hoped Ven could take care of Sora just like always.

...

Sora gets to the restaurant that Ven works at, and goes inside to see Roxas, and Hayner sitting at a table. The couple were having fun as Roxas blushed, and Hayner smiled than the darker blonde sees Sora. "Hey Sora over here!" Hayner waves his hand high in the air to catch the brunette's attention. Sora goes over to sit with them, and Ven who was the busser saw the table next to Hayner's needed a clean.

"Hey Sora we havn't seen you in weeks how are you?" Hayner looks at his friend happily, and Roxas looked as well wondering the same thing smiling as well. "I'm ok, um.."

"I know you came to see Ven huh? Man for a straight guy you sure like to talk to him."

"Hayner.." says Roxas.

"What you know it's true Rox honey."

Roxas thought about it, and sighed, "It is a little true, so is something wrong? You look like something ran you over."

"Don't say that.. Oh... tell Ven I'll be waiting in the bathroom for him." Sora gets up, and runs in the direction of the guys' room. "Sheesh whatever is wrong with him is weird."

Roxas hits Hayner with a small tap on the arm. "Ow what did I do?"

"You know Sora has a problem up here." Roxas points to his head.

"You mean he might be remembering something?" Roxas noded, "Oh sorry than for making it worst for him. Where is Ven anyway."

Ven had heard what Sora had said after Hayner saying the run over thing. Ven enters the bathroom, and sees Sora at the sink looking in the mirror. He closes the door, and locks it before walking to Sora. "I'm here Sora what's up?"

Sora looks to see the blonde, and holds him, "Oh Ven I don't know what's with me, I was staring at Tidus, and thought he was hot, and... Oh what's wrong with me I was run over by a car right?"

"You're remembering something."

"I am? The memories are showing something that I didn't think of. I was upset at Riku, and not talking to anyone made Kairi..." Sora started to cry a little.

"She came to talk to you in person, and you went looking for her 'cause it was your fault when it wasn't. It's ok it's true your memories aren't lieing to you."

"Am I gay Ven?"

"Yes Sora you got hit by a car, and forgot you were gay, and no one told you it wasn't Kairi that had kissed you in the hostipal that woke you up."

"But why did Kairi say it was her?"

"'Cause of Sophie that convinced her to do it. Now quiet down those tears crying doesn't suit you sunflower."

Sora looked so angry, and just hugged Ven even tighter, "Hey you know what you need?"

"A big dose of this hug?" Sora says as Ven laughed, "No a milk shake that always helps you better c'mon Hayner, and Roxas will pay." Sora wipes his tears after another big hug from Ven, and they go to sit back at the couple's table. "Hey order Sora's favorite milk shake I have to get back to work." Hayner, and Roxas nodded as Ven leaves, and Sora sits there looking down at his lap. "Man Ven sure knows how to help him huh?" Hayner says to Roxas. Roxas waved Aqua over to order Sora's shake, and Aqua goes to get it. "Roxas?"

"Um yeah Sora?"

"Did you knew about me being ran over?"

"We agreed to not tell you anything 'til you remembered something." Was all Sora wanted to know, "Thanks for waiting it sure is a brain killer."

Roxas smiled, and Hayner patted the brunette's shoulder than Aqua shows up with a chocolate shake with a cherry, and wip cream. Sora smiled, "Thanks Aqua."

"HmMh sure Sora." Aqua walks off, and Sora starts to drink it slowly sighing from how sotheing it was.

Riku watched it all, and knew by the milk shake, and how Sora came in was all his fault he should had listened to Namine. He sees Ven, and pulls him to his table. "Riku?"

"Sorry, but what's up with Sora?"

"He's remembering why he was really out in the rain that day."

"Does he know it was.." Ven shook his head no, "He's starting to remember he's gay though if that makes you feel better."

Riku sighed, "I feel so dumb for rushing things."

"Well I would had end up crying if it was me in your shoes. Just give it some time, Man I don't know who the bigger cusses is Kairi, or Sophie."

Riku laughed, and Ven smiled patting his shoulder before going back to work for filling in on buss duty for someone else. Ven sighed as he cleaned the tables getting the dishes, and all that. _I forgot how we met Sora, I guess you have a triangle of lovers. Except I might not be with you._ Ven sighs, and keeps working with a unhappy look on his features now.

Riku gets up to leave, and decides to at least say hi to his Best friend.

Sora was enjoying the shake, and Hayner pestering Roxas as he joked around.

Seeing the smile made Riku's heart stop for a second as he stood there than takes a sallow of air, and goes to the table. "Hey there Sora welcome back from your disappearing act."

Sora looks up at Riku, and frowns immitally, "Um hi Riku.." Sora inched closer to Roxas, and the blonde looked at Riku with a warning look. "What's wrong a Friend can't say hi to his old buddy?"

That calms Sora down, and relaxes which put down Roxas's guard a little. "Um hey how are you? Is it true you havn't been doing football 'cause of me missing?"

"Who told you that?" Riku sits down at the table.

"Nami did at sork."

"Oh.." Riku looked down, "Um it's true no one's happy when you go, and disappear Sora. Can we talk alone outside maybe?" Sora looks to Roxas, and gets up, "I guess..." Sora, and Riku go outside, and Hayner keeps an eye open on the two through a window.

The two stand there Sora having the door behind him if something happens he could run back inside, and Riku was standing there in front of him. "Um I'm sorry for that kiss Sora.. I-"

"You, and me fought before the accident right?"

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Don't play dumb, we were together once right? I can't shake that I went in the rain feeling guilty Kairi was in the rain 'cause I wouldn't say that you cheated on me."

"Yeah you're right everything is true, we broke up, and I rushed you, and kissed you to remember I couldn't take it anymore. I should had listen to Namine, but you look horrible did something else happen?"

"I saw Kairi yesterday, she threatened to break up with me if I didn't go see her at the island, I shouldn't had gone. I'm gay, but..." Sora looks down at Riku. "I don't think I can be with you Riku I'm sorry."

"Nevermind that did Kairi hurt you, did she make you touch her?"

"How do you know?"

"It's me Sora, who else reads you better than me?"

Sora sighs defeated, "Yeah, but I didn't put it in I promise I used my knee, she wasn't even naked."

"It's ok Sora you don't have to explain yourself to me. I'm glad you can see she was using your memory loss to get to you."

"Riku who kissed me? Was it Ven?"

"Well I could give you a hint if that's ok with you."

Sora looked up at Riku as he got closer to Sora, "Riku what are you doing?"

"A kiss test for your memories to answer your question."

"Oh ok than." Sora closed his eyes, and leans in to let Riku capture Sora's lips, and it made Sora's breath hitch as he knows now who had kissed him, but he needed to make sure. Riku pulls away, and Sora opens his eyes, and blinks. "Well did you figure out who kissed you to wake you up?"

"I think so, thanks Riku. Don't hurt Kairi I think she already feels guilty." Riku nodded, and hugs his friend, "Do you want to go to my house to play some video games for old times sake?" Sora nodded, "Sure let me just say bye to Roxas, and Hayner." Sora goes inside, and Riku waits for him.

Sora gets to the table, "Hey what was the kissing for, was it forced?" says Hayner. "No I let him kiss me for my memories." Roxas got that, and nodded, "Ok Ven told me about that."

"He did, does he know who woke me from that kiss it felt so sad."

"Yeah he knows, but for more hints he's outside waiting for you."

"Oh... he did?"

"Roxas.."

"No Sora has to know if he asks we just tell him less stress for his brain. So where are you off to?"

"Oh I'm going to play some video games with Riku."

"Alone?" says Hayner in worriment. Sora nodded, "He isn't going to touch me Riku isn't a raper. Bye."

The two looked at eachother, and Roxas goes to talk to Tifa, "Hey Tifa can Ven be let off early?"

"Why is something wrong, is he sick?"

"No Sora's remembering, and we don't think he should be left alone with Riku just yet."

"Oh I see ok. Ven!"

Ven shows up, "Yeah mom?"

".."

"Yes boss." Ven corrects himself.

"Go with Sora to Riku's."

"Um ok?" Ven looks to Roxas, "You're worried he'll touch him don't you?"

Roxas nods, "Ok I'll go."

Ven quickly changes, and runs outside from the guy's room. "Hey Sora, Riku!" Ven runs up to the two down the street. Roxas sighs in relief when the three starts to walk together after a few minits of talking. "He's ok Roxas?"

"Yeah he is Riku let him come with."

"Good that's a relief."

It was good, but to someone with black hair it wasn't as he showed up in time to see Ven blowing off their get together in a flash.

To be continued...

[I didn't rush I hope with the story, I like I got followers, but I don't know how my story is from views. So reviews would be helpful for what I got so far in these three chapters please. Oh yeah I screwed up on stating how long it's been from Sora's sadness to this one. It's two years that have passed not one 'cause Sora's 17 in this one.]


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N always at the bottom**

 **warning I'm writing while very tired, and sick on the road to getting better.**

 **r and r please**

Ven, Sora, and Riku go to Riku's, they sit on the couch in the living room after Riku got the game up. Ven gets up to get something for a drink. While he was in the kitchen he finds a letter, and his mouth drops after reading it. "Ven?" Ven quickly hides the letter in his pocket. "Yeah?" Ven turns to see Sora there, "You're shaking Ven is something wrong?"

"It's nothing Sora c'mon I got my drink let's go play some games we both need them." Sora was pushed out of kitchen a little, and Ven goes back to the living room. Sora saw in the corner of his eye a figures shadow outside the window after sitting down, and seeing Ven was holding the controller ratter too tight. "Oh man that light is bright huh Ven it's right in your face." Ven didn't pay much attention. Sora gets up, and closes the curtains tightly. "There that's better huh?" Ven nodded, "Y..Yeah.. th.. thank you Sora."

Sora looks to Ven, and sits back down, and texts Riku.

'I think Ven has a staker.'

Riku sends back the text, 'Is that's why you really closed the curtain?'

'Yeah I saw a figure outside the window, it was spooking Ven out like crazy.'

Riku makes something up, and goes outside, and doesn't see anyone, but shouts, "Whatever is going on stop freaking out my ex's friend he did nothing to you sicko." Riku closes the front door, and locks it.

Meanwhile..

When Riku left Sora pats Ven's shoulder, "It's ok Ven you're safe."

"Of corse I'm safe noting's happening to make me feel unsafe."

"Ven do you have someone staking you?"

Ven looks at Sora as he leans on his hand tords the blonde with those eyes. Ven almost kisses him, but looks back at the game, "I.. I.. forgot we made a arrangement to hang out after I got out of work. I.. I said that I think I'm falling for someone else when he asked me out. I.. I .. I need to use the bathroom." Ven gets up before he kisses Sora, and practally runs to the bathroom shutting the door a little too hard.

Sora looks worried in the direction Ven went in, and sees Riku show up. "Did you hear all that?"

"Every word, and I have something to ask you from what I saw." Riku sits down on the couch close to Sora. "Riku?" Riku puts a finger to Sora's mouth, "If you like Ven you're going to be swimming in dead waters from this sick that is clearly making Ven very unconfortable."

Sora takes the finger off of his mouth, "I don't like Ven like that I'm just worried about him."

"Well that's not how you're showing it just now, and Ven might be falling for you from how he was acting tords you."

"Riku that's crazy, Ven knows, or thinks something's up with you, and me he always has since I met him at lunch that day.."

Riku sighs, "Just incase Sora be careful, and I think Ven's just here to protect you from me."

"What, nothing will happen though, I know you won't do anything to me."

"How do you know that Sora no one trusts me c'mon why do you think. He had plans instead he comes to keep an eye on you 'cause of me, and now look that where got him 'cause of me."

"What do we do than Riku not hang out like friends again?"

"Ven needs you more than me at the moment, make it clear to his staker there's nothing going on."

Sora gets up, and goes to the bathroom, and knocks on the door. "Ven?"

Meanwhile while Sora, and Riku was talking...

Ven goes to the bathroom, and than stands there leaning against the wall. He takes his phone out, and texts Vanitas, 'Hey it's me, I'm sorry I forgot about our thing, I was worried for my friend can I make it up to you?'

Ven than hears the door knock, "U.. um yes?" Ven opens the door putting his phone in his pocket. "You, and me are going to go see your secret adminor."

Ven cringed, "I think I can handle this nice, and easy my way Sora, I need to get going." Sora sighed, "Ok, than how about we walk while I head home than?" Ven sighs, "Sure Sora sorry for ruining the fun Riku."

"It's ok it's expected from how I've been acting tords Sora." Ven looks shocked, but Sora pulls on Ven's hand. "C'mon Ven mom hates me being late for dinner."

Ven sighs, and goes out with Sora pulling him, the door closes, and Riku sits on the couch with a frustrated sigh. He grabs his phone, and texts Namine. 'You were right Nami I should had just waited I'm sorry. I think I made Ven get in trouble with his staker for nothing 'cause no one trusts me being alone with Sora at my, or probally at his house.'

Riku, and Namine text away, and the camera fades on the scene.

...

Sora, and Ven walk as the blonde was practally dragged by the brunette, "Um Sora can you slow down, and stop dragging me please." The brunette sees Ven's discomfort, and let's go after finally slowing down for the other after they walked two blocks, and was in the middle of walking another block.

"I'm sorry Ven, so who's your staker, is it someone I know?" Sora pipes up on the subject as they walk side by side. Ven almost grabbed Sora's hand, but stopped himself. "Um no I don't think you do, and oddly he looks a little like you, but with more muscles, lighter skin, a bit taller with black spikier hair, and yellow eyes."

Sora looks at Ven surprised, and somehow feels sad if Ven only likes him 'cause of how similar he looks to this guy. _Maybe I should just let this guy have Ven, but wait this guy could hurt him, or me now. Wait, wait, wait Sora you can't jump like this after two years of being lied to by Kairi. You pretty much just broke up with Riku right? ... Did I?.._

Sora was confusing himself some more, and Ven grabbed his hand suddenly, "Sora wait the cars!" Sora was pulled back quickly, and lands on something soft. He looks to see with blinking eyes to see Ven had pulled him so hard that they ended up falling on each other. "Oh my I'm sorry Ven." Sora quickly gets up, and looks down at him sitting there quite red from just sitting in the blonde's lap. "It's ok as long as you're safe Sora I don't mind what just happened."

Ven felt a sudden chill as he felt they were being watched, and quickly got up looking around the streets, and houses. He frowned to see no one when he knew someone...

No he knew exactly who was spying on them it was his staker Vanitas. "Ven c'mon a car really has to get going, and I'm starving." Sora whined, "Huh?" Ven didn't even hear the car honking. "Ok Sora I'm coming." Ven grabs Sora's hand the other grabbing him tightly as the road scared him a little, and they crossed the street.

The driver was very annoyed as Seifer from their school shouted, "Man you're lucky I'm nice what's wrong with you Ven someone fallowing you-"

"Yeah that's what exactly I think, and it's true can you drive Sora home please I got a staker on my tail."

"You're making that up?"

Ven shook his head no, "I wish I were, but I'm not please protect Sora." Ven shoves Sora into Seifer's car slaming the door with Sora shouting for Ven to stop, and wait. Seifer put the locks on all the doors, and closed the windows after saying. "I'll come back to check on you." As he closed his window, and drove off while Sora beats on the window in the back for Ven.

"No Ven don't I can't let anyone hurt you!" Sora stopped himself at that, and sat there still thinking.

...

Ven crosses back over the street. "I'm alone Vanitas come out!" Ven shouts.

Vanitas comes out from behind the side of a house, and goes over to Ven. "You got my letter?"

"Yeah I did, I'm sorry for forgetting about our whatever, but Sora needed me as a friend. Nothing's going on between us."

"Yeah right, I heard you when you caught him now c'mon or there will be trouble for Sora."

"No this ends before this starts what do I have to do to prove to you to leave Sora alone?"

Vanitas smirked, and pulls Ven close to kiss him.

Ven kisses back, and keeps from punching, or kicking as Vanitas soon puts a hand in Ven's pants to grab something private, and starts to touch, feel, and pump down there. Ven made a loud sound that was muffled, and soon pulled away before he released in his pants. "That's good, but I want more of you." Vanitas gets closer, but Seifer pulled in right between them halfway on the side walk. "Ven c'mon sweets let's go."

Ven smiled getting the idea, "Ok Seif-y I'm coming." He gets in the passinger's seat, and they head off after Ven closed the door. Vanitas glared at the car as he looked right at Seifer. Whatever was going on in Vanitas's head was exactly what Seifer wanted him to think to keep Sora, and Ven safe.

To be continued...

{Sorry this seems like a good spot to end this chapter. I wonder what you guys, and girls think so far please review.

To those that have seen me try to do Vanitas in my earlier writing, have I gotten better doing Vanitas, I think I have after writing in that story I'm helping 4FireKing write. Stevile the silver keymaster. Yeah that's the name of the story, I think it's suppost to be keyblade master, but oh well I guess...

Anyway please review I want to know if I'm writing as good as I think which is better than in the beginning of this year. I did join last year.

Also yeah I'm sick, and doing other stuff I'm in two rps on here, so I'm writing in parts before I post the chapter.

Just reposting this to say I'm getting better, and it shows in my new chapter of Where are you! Also there's a pokemon story me, and the person I talk to only at night rped that's still in progress to read that's being posted as a story no humans in it just pokemon, and it's being posted in whatever is done so far even if the second chapter isn't completely done it's still up to read what's there so far.

For something to read while you all wait on me, don't worry chapter 5 is in progress I started on it.

See you all in the next chapter make sure to review.]


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N always at the bottom**

 **R and R please**

Sora stood in his room looking out the window wondering if Ven was ok, and as the memories comes to his head. _Wait did he give me his number?_ Sora picks up his phone off the desk to look through his contacts. He sees he has it, and tests him. 'Hey you ok?'

...

Ven was over at Seifer's place to stay the night to make it more convincing if they had been followed. Ven lays there on the spare bed in the guest room with a sleepy expression on his face from his day. He heard, and felt his phone vibrate on the bed, and he picked it up to see it was Sora. 'Fine I'm at Seifer's making a fake relationship look real. Sora I..' He couldn't say his emotions like this, and just sends it.

"Hey Ven it's time for dinner."

"Right I'll be there in a minit." Ven says as he lies there sighing before he called his mom to her what happened after seeing a text from her.

.."Oh finally where are you Ventus?"..

Ven cringed knowing that his mom Tifa was quite annoyed with him. .."I'm at a friend's house, and I have to stay here for the night. Mom there's this guy that's after my heart a staker please stay with dad at his house please.."...

Tifa was shocked to hear this, and almost dropped the phone. .."Mom you there?"...

.."Yeah I'm here, ok I'll stay with him make sure to eat something."..

.."I will dinner's waiting for me actually, night mom."..

.."Night sweaty."..

The conversation ended with Ven's mom saying that she loved him, and he said it back before hanging up. He gets up to head to the kitchen to sit at the table to eat dinner. "What took so long?"

"Talking to my mom."

"Oh ok." Seifer, and Ven sit there quietly eating.

Ven soon sighed, "You're thinking about how today turned out aren't you?"

"Yeah a little.. thanks for letting me spend the night here Seifer."

"Don't mention it I'm just doing my school job outside the school grounds."

"Still though thanks for rescuing me." Ven ate another bite.

"So what did he almost do to you?"

"He almost raped me, man I don't know what's so great about me everyone seems to want me .. even Namine once."

Seifer almost swallowed his food wrong, "She liked you before going lesibian man that's a scoop for the school gossip in the papers."

"Hmm I guess, you know what Seifer why did the band break up?"

"Hmm that band of Demyx, Axel, and Vanitas?"

"Yeah they broke up why?"

"Well I guess it's cause Vanitas went back to his old ways for some reason, and Axel, and Demyx weren't getting along too well either. Hey have you heard they actually ended up together though?"

"No I didn't did they?"

"Yep sure did."

Seifer gets up to clean the dishes, and Ven sits there thinking of things, but he didn't get something he has Vanitas's number in his phone? Ven looked as he sees a text from Sora saying. 'Oh thank goodness I was worried sick about you.' He hadn't answered yet, and was looking in his contacts. What happened he felt like he was in a dream of another reality he remembers he saw Vanitas as a band member straighting up in school, and Namine wanting to be with the blonde. He got Vanitas's number, but why were there two Vanitas contacts in his phone? Did something happen to him is he awake, or asleep somewhere either way he ratter choose this reality than that one it seemed less lonely. Still though did something happen to him too?

"You ok there Ven?"

"Hm?.. Uh yeah I'm ok." He closes his phone, and puts it away.

"Good how about we get some sleep, or do you want to talk some more?"

"Um talking would be nice, not exactly ready for bed just yet."

"Ok than, so we're clear on the plan right sweety?"

Ven sighed, "Yeah I get it Seif-y." Ven looked down sadly as he looked at Sora's text.

"You like Sora don't you?"

"Hmm?.. What?"

"You fell for Sora, you two havn't been apart since the accident."

"Um Sora's accident right?"

"Yeah who else would I be saying?"

"I don't know I just feel like something happened to me Seif. Like I lost my memory too, and it's coming back to me as Sora remembers his."

Seifer just thought as he sat there.

"Ven do you remember anything happening at school one day?"

"Um no when?"

"A year ago."

"No what happened?"

"Well let's just say that Vanitas had another reason for why he quit the band from an accident while carrying the equement."

"Really what accident?"

"Nothing's clicking you were there you know."

"I was.."

Ven thought of nothing.

"Um can I have a hint Seif."

"Ok, I'll just tell you the story, but you won't like it." Ven sat there looking at Siefer.

Seifer sighed as he thought of the day as it played in his mind as he told the story, "Ok let's start it from how the day was going for me before it happened." Ven nods as he listens.

"I just walked out the office on the upper floor of one of the buildings that the band's eqepment was in. I see Vanitas, Axel, and Demxy going along doing something while they had their band stuff. I saw you, and Sora at the bottom of the staires chatting, and walking. When I saw vanitas have this mean look tords Sora. He made an excuse, and makes the drum roll down the staires as he was tieing his shoe, and watches as the drums rolls down, but something didn't go right with his plan."

Ven actually started to remember a little of meeting Sora the day after, or two days after, or maybe a week, or three, wasn't sure. He was walking with Sora chatting when some drum came rolling down, and Ven pushed Sora out of the way, and than nothing after that.

Seifer looks at Ven to see that something clicked, "What do you remember?"

"I saw the drum coming at a fast pace, nothing could stop it. I see Sora didn't even notice anything that was going on. I pushed Sora out of the way than nothing else everything is black."

"Right on my end of the that story Demyx tried to go for the drum, but Axel stopped him, and Vanitas continued to tie his shoe as he watched. He saw his plan was done to the wrong person, and he runs down the staires faster than anyone I imagined if anyone could had moved. He got to the bottom, and sees the drum had injured you. he got the drum off, and tries to wake you, but your head was bleeding from the impact. Meanwhile Sora had no idea what had happened he ended up going to class, but than came back later that day asking me if I'd seen you. I said to him that you were carried to the hosipal. Vanitas was in tears the whole time, and some how showed guilt, I had my suspesions that were correct. The drum was aimed for Sora, and you got in the way."

"From not having me 'cause he knew I liked him." Seifer nodded, and Ven was shocked. "Were you there when I woke?"

"What do you remember?"

"I think I woke up to Sora crying over me, and I said .. his name as my first word. I saw someone else there, but I don't think Sora didn't knew Vanitas was there."

"You lost your memory 'cause of that incident, and he payed for it, I made sure of it. He got taken out of the group, and became the loner he was before all over again 'cause everyone knew, but were told to act different if you were around, and not to put it on the school paper."

Ven looked devastated, and angry as he looked down shaking his head. "So is that how I got two contacts of Vanitas in my phone? I met him on his last concert night, and we talked on the phone, but taht's all I can remember I can't see if he told me his name in a text in my mind's eye."

"It's ok Ven, but you now can understand why right?"

"Yeah.. thanks Seifer, um can we watch tv, or play a video game?"

Seifer smiled, "Yeah sure." He gets up, and they go to the living room to play some games 'til Ven had fallen asleep leaning against Seifer from how long they played. Seifer picks up Ven, and puts him to bed in the spare bed in his room. He grabs the phone, and sees there was a text from his mom. 'Are you asleep yet? Just making sure you get to bed for your sleep schedule.'

'He's asleep it's Seifer, hey um I told him about the incident with the drum.' He texted back.

Tifa called him, ..."You did what happened, how did he take it?"..

Seifer went out the room to the living room as he puts the game controlers away. .."Shocked, angry even he asked if we could play some games."..

.."Ok I guess he played 'til he fell asleep?"..

.."Yeah he did, is that a thing with him?"..

.."Yeah it is when he's extreamly upset he'll do that. Make sure he eats, and stays hydrated, if my Ven isn't alright I'm coming after you."...

Seifer laughed .."Ok I'll keep him safe, I'm heading to bed night Miss Lockheart."..

Seifer hangs up, and does just that he gets to bed, and looks sadly at Ven, who needed some sleep from his stress. He sort of wished this relationship was real as he layed there thinking, but it wouldn't be right Ven is hooked on Sora, and Sora might be the same if he hadn't noticed his feelings yet. Seifer gets to sleep with a sigh.

! !

Sora sat on the bed waiting for a message back from Ven, and soon sighed. _I guess he fell asleep._ Sora lays on his bed than hears his phone ring, and looks in excitement, but it was faltered when he sees it was just his mom. He sighs, and answers, .."Hey.."..

.."Hey Sora did you eat dinner yet? I miss you darling."..

.."Yeah I did as soon as I got home."..

.."Oh that's good."..

..."Mom do you remember that car accident two years ago?"..

.."What about it?"..

.."I got my memories back, and did you know about Kairi.."..

.."Yes I didn't say anything when you two got together, I just waited on your memories."..

..."Ok thanks mom well I'm not with her anymore starting yesterday, or today. I think I'll just friends with Riku, and that's it."..

.."Ok as long as you're happy I'm happy, hey how's Ven doing?"

..."He has an ruthless staker on his hands, and he won't let me help. He's probally at Seifer's after he rescued him from the creep."..

.."Temper Sora don't forget what I said about that."..

..."I know I got it."...

.."I think Ven was just trying to protect you like he always has. Sora do you think you're falling for him?"..

.."I.. I don't know mom, I'll call you later don't worry."..

..."With you I do, but if Riku, and Roxas are there I'll hold up. Good night Sora."..

Sora says night back, and hangs up, he didn't really know first Riku now his mom. Was he falling for Ven? He than thought of that time when Ven had gotten hurt a year ago around the spring iit was Valintine's day, or that week was. He had gone to the hosipal, and heared from Namine who was in tears that Ven lost his memory. He just seemed different in a way after he woke.

 _Ven waking up, and saying "Sora..." with those half open eyes looking quite exusted._

 _"Oh Ven.." Sora cried a little, "I'm glad you're ok." Ven looked so confused though, and soon after a night's rest he forgot being in the hosipal, and everything like he was on restart._

 _I hope you remember youself like I did today thank you Ven._

Sora soon fell asleep without a blanket dressed ready to go somewhere as he layed on his back with his arm out stretched hanging off the bed.

To be continued...

{here I struggled with this one, but I got it done. I wonder what you guys, and girls think of my stuff so please review, and give your comments.

Sorry if this A/N is short I said all I wanted in chapter 4's re-potsting to add more to the a/n.

See you all in the next chapter.]


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N always at bottom**

 **R and R please**

In the morning of Sunday Ven woke up feeling his head hurt as he grabbed for it. He looks around almost forgetting where he was 'til he sees Seifer sleeping in his bed. He gets up to use the bathroom, and looks at himself in the mirror to see he had been crying in his sleep. "Huh?" He wipes the tears away with water, and sighs. His dreams had shown him what he had forgot, and what he already knew, but he guesses the ties of his memories were just being completed.

He goes to the kitchen to get some cereal, and after he looks around for his phone to call his mom to see if he works today. Which was a horrible idea to do when he has a stalker on his hands. He still calls here anyway as he sits on the couch in the living room.

..."Hello?"...

..."Hey mom?"...

..."One moment. [faint] Tifa it's Ven."...

..."Oh morning dear how you doing, did you eat breakfast yet?"...

..."Yeah I just got done."...

..."Ok good, I'm giving you the day off of work today. Please stay safe, do you know who your stalker is?"...

..."Yeah, I remember who he is now I met him once before with that band I stayed to see after school, do you remember mom?"...

..."Yeah I do, I think I know one of them is Aerith's son, gasps he isn't?.."...

..."No mom it's not him, or the blonde one Myde. Anyway I'll find some way to deal with this don't worry."...

..."Whew ok than, Oh no it's not Yuffie's kid is it? He really is a train wreak Ven if so. [lowers voice] His dad isn't the best of parents should be, and Yuffie is always off working as an ninja, or a secret agent. So he's all alone please be careful my Ven-Ven."...

..."Mom not around dad please I'm not that little anymore."...

..."[Faint giggles, and a shh] Ok dear, but I think you should let Vencent handle the situation. He's suppost to be living with him starting today according to Yuffie. I didn't say anything except that his moods aren't that friendly in school, and his grades aren't that great."...

..."Ok thanks for the tip mom anyway bye I'll call before I go to bed if I'm still up."...

..."Ok bye Ven if anything goes wrong I'll be at work waiting."...

..."Alright bye mom."...

Ven hangs up a bit annoyed from the giggles that escalated into fits of laughter in the background before the line went out on Tifa's side. He looks to see if he had any messages, and sees two. One from Vanitas himself, and one from a worried Namine. Ven smacked his head with his hand kicking himself, but maybe there's still a chance to do this nice, and easy.

He sees the text from Vanitas: 'I will find you Ven don't forget it, and if you don't show up tomarrow at school Sora is dead meat. You still got time to make things easy for you, and Sora. Text back in time before my next text when I get done moving this morning.'

Ven thinks, and decides to wake Seifer up. "Huh? What is there trouble?" The buff blonde asked in a mumble. "He text me I got 'til he texts me again after he gets done moving for how I can make it easy for Sora, and me."

"Did you answer yet?"

"No I woke up first."

"Hmm.. good text him back." Seifer gets up to get up for the day. "Did you eat yet?"

"Yeah I had cereal."

"Ok than."

Ven sits on his spare bed, and texts back: 'Hey I got your text how can I make things easy for the both of us?' Ven closes his phone, "There done." Ven didn't look as Seifer got dressed. "Alright now for the part I hate, the waiting game."

Ven looks at his phone to calm Namine down: 'I'm ok Namine, and I remember what happened between us, I'm sorry if you just went les 'cause of me.'

He than looks at Sora's, and sighs as it said. 'Morning things ok over there?'

The text was answered as an, 'Yes I'm fine.', and than Ven closes his phone to wait mainly for Vanitas to answer while waiting for Namine to answer.

! !

Sora sighed when nothing came from Ven, and he sat there on the bed after he had ate breakfast. He thought of how horrible this weekend had been, and goes to see his friend Xion, but ends up running into Rikku instead. "Hey there Sora are you ok, Tidus has been so worried about you." The bright long haired blonde with pig tails says as she, and Sora had a hotdog at a fast food restaurant. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just had things coming back to me."

"Really, like what?" She took another bite out of her hotdog.

"Well like that I'm gay like I had been before I lost that bit of my memory." Sora took a bite out of his hotdog as well.

Rikku almost choked on her drink, "What you forgot you were gay?"

"Yeah I did, and I was dating Kairi."

She called Kairi a dog, and looked at Sora with pity. "I'm sorry Sora, if you need me to I'll teach her a lesson."

"No that's ok Rikku, I did that already in my own way when I saw her last before yesterday."

"Okay Sora, but if you need me to just give me a haller on my ringer." She says as the blonde put her hand to her ear to imitate a phone. Sora laughed a little, "Ok I'll remember." Rikku smiled, "Hey I heard from Namine something juicy through Tidus from Ven himself."

"Hm? Really what?"

"Do you know Ven finally has his memory back after that drum hit him?"

"What? Ven lost his memory too, when?"

"It's been a year he didn't forget he was gay though like you, it was different. Poor guy those memories are of why Namine turned les."

"Really? She wanted Ven?"

"Mhmh sure did during that show the band put up when that sick Vanitas was still in it."

"Vanitas? ... I.. I think I met him."

Rikku was about to say something else, but it looked like Sora was getting some more lost memories. "What do you remember Sora?"

"I remember I was in the park with Kairi, I saw Vanitas kissing Ven, but Ven was in trouble so I butted in. I think Ven told me his name. We went to his place just him, me, and I think Roxas. He was bummed around Axel drving him mad. We spent a bit calming Roxas down. Than I felt funny, and went home than Kairi shows up the next day, and that's when I got with her in the relationship. I think I told Ven, and he seemed down, and weird than supported Kairi, and me. Than it was that week Ven pushed me for some reason, and I didn't know what happened 'til later." Sora cried a little. "I'm suck an idiot."

Rikku hugs Sora, "Hey it's ok Sora, that's just how you are when you're happy. Don't beat yourself up over it. Ven's memories are back now, so everything's ok right?"

Sora shook his head no, "I can't hang with Riku without Ven coming to watch me, and I 'caused a big mess for Ven. Riku said it was his fault, but it was really mine. I should had said no when he asked me to go to his place."

"Hey it's ok, it's ok." Rikku held her friend, who was crying over her light blue short sleeved jacket. "I'm sure Ven will find a way out of it, if he made Seifer drive you home without him." Is what she said when Sora told her quietly about Ven's stalker. "I'm so worried about him Rikku."

"It's ok, Seifer is the best at protecting people, he'll keep Ven safe, and Tidus is his back up. I know now what Tidus has been hushy about now." Sora wipes his eyes, and sniffled. They went to the movies to help Sora, and ate some popcorn together watching a chick flick together. It made Sora feel better getting his mind off his troubles, and as he watched the film he thought of kissing Ven which that threw him off for a while.

! !

At noon Vanitas finished unpacking at Vincent's, and looks at his phone, but it was swiped, "No phone just yet Vanitas, we get some food in you." Vanitas sighs, but nods going to the kitchen with Vincent. Vanitas didn't say much, but he finally felt at home at least a little with Vincent.

"So besides school, how's your love life?" Vincent asks as he cooked while Vanitas sat on a stool. "I don't have a boyfriend, too complicated to explain Vincent."

Vincent looked a bit surprised, but Yuffie did mention her kid was gay, and had been down since a year ago. "I'm sure he'll forgive you for that, and try it." Vanitas looks up, "Who told you about that?" He slightly got loud, and Vincent made a face at him that made Vanitas just glare at him. "Your mom talks about you a lot when I see her." Vanitas settles down sighing, and Vincent smiles. "How often do you see her?"

"A lot, she comes here when something is upsetting her."

"So every week mostly.."

"Yeah pretty much..."

"Secret relationship?"

"No" The older black haired one said, and the younger one smirked, "YOu do like her though don't you?"

"A little if that satisfies you." He says as an slight frown shown on his face, and Vanitas laughed quietly. "She talks about you too sometimes, to me she's always gone, and that ... guy that's my dad is the worst."

"Yeah he is, I've seen it dam stealer."

"What?"

"You heard me he stole her from me with blackmail."

"What blackmail?"

"It's nothing, I said too much."

"Na nah tell me, you're too far to not to spill."

Vincent, and Vanitas did this mean face contest, and Vanitas won. He sighs, "Ok I guess that's your prize than. .. She was seeing both of us at the same time, and it wouldn't look good at her work if they knew. He wanted her for himself once he found out there was a love triangle, and caught us making out on tape."

"I think I found the tape once."

"Hm? You did, where?"

"Somewhere no one would look, I'm not sure it's there still."

"So tell me, do you like it here better?"

"Yeah it's more homey."

Vincent smiled at that, and they ate the food than Vanitas got his phone back, and was told to come back around dinner which was at eight. He nods, "Got it Vin." Vanitas walks out after a shower, and a change of clothes.

Vincent gets a phone call, ..."Hello?"..

..."Hey there Vinny it's me, how's my baby?"...

.."Sore puss two? Fine, he says it feels homey here, he just went to check out his surondings for his school walk. He's got 'til dinner."...

..."Ok that's great Vinny, I knew you two would get alone fast.".. She laughed as Vincent made this face, but smiled too.

..."Hey Yuff, I got news on his little tape."... He paused on purpouse to bug her.

.."Vincent you meany tell me already!"..

He laughed, "Ok, ok Vanitas might had found the tape, but it might had been moved by now."...

..."Really?! That's good, but still sad."...

..."Yeah I know what you mean sweetheart. So how's work been?"..

..."Stressful, I'm glad he likes it, so the stress is off a little. What about my sore puss number one?"... She giggled, and Vincent poked his tongue at the phone. _Man that woman will is a threat to my heart exploding,_ he thought.

! !

Vanitas walks around the streets, and sees Tidus, and Rikku holding hands on a walk talking. He listens in hiding, and hears, "You know I saw Sora today, he was so stressed out, and spaced out during our movie Tid bear."

"Really sunshine? Well let's hope this thing blows over soon. Did he say what was spacing him out about?"

"I tried, but all he said was the romance parts made him think of someone, I bet it was Ven."

"How can you be so sure?"

"We were talking about him a lot."

Vanitas made this angry look, and walks off to see how far the park was to break a branch. He walks for a while, and sees a kitten at the bottom of the staires about to get hurt by a dog about to get loose from the balcony fencing that was extended. He rushes over, and snags the cat, and alerts the owner before it was too late. Saix thanks him, "Thank you, I don't know what I do if I lost that mutt. She knows I love her don't you girl." The hound dog barks, and wags her tail as he distracts her from the kitten.

Vanitas goes off to the vet with what money he had, and sees the little girl was just really hungry, but nothing was wrong with it. It was a stray, and Vanitas sighs as the kitten licks his face. "You're welcome." The Vet did only ten for it, and he had no idea what to do with her, but to at least feed her with some milk, and a plastic bowl he bought from the little market. The kitten was an stripe cat that was grey with the stipes being white with white paws, and a very bright blue eyes. He cuddled with the kitten as he sat on the bench at the store outside. "I hope Vincent let's me keep you Elly." The kitten waowed in hopes as well, and Vanitas takes the kitten back to his place forgetting all about Ven, and Sora.

To be continued

[There finally I wrote the rest of it.]


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N always at bottom**

 **R and R please!**

Ven was playing video games as Seifer was doing stuff, he waits for an answer, but still nothing, and it was already evening, he sighs as he continues to play.

! !

Sora had gotten home thanks to Rikku after the movie, and he could do nothing, but worry about Ven, so he texted him. ..'hey you ok?'..

A text returned, ..'Yeah I'm fine, how about yourself? Do anything exciting today?'...

Sora returned the text telling him about seeing Rikku, and going to the movies.

..'That's better than my day in pretection jail. hey you were spacing about what?'...

Sora didn't know if he should say it over text, or call him, he decides to call him. .."Well I guess it's important huh?"..

Sora nods, ..."Yeah it is, I.. I was thinking of you."..

.."What, .. really?".. Ven sounded excited, but than scared. .."Yeah I was, so what have you been doing?'"..

.."Waiting on an answer on an important text, I hope it's soon though, I got to go bye Sora."...

Sora sighed, and sits on the couch watching the tv not in a mood to draw.

! !

Ven sighs, "Who was that?"

"it was just Sora, still nothing on what we're waiting for."

Seifer sighs, and sits on the couch with Ven as they eat a pizza from his mom's restaurant. "I ran into your mom. She wanted me to take this pizza to you for diner."

"Yeah she gets it when I had a hard day." Seifer nods, "Yeah it sort of fits, so what did Sora say?"

"He was thinking about me during some romantic movie him, and Rikku seen." He held up two fingers to say which he was talking about. "Oh the girl Rikku, anyway is that why your face is all red?"

"What it is?"

"Yeah it is." He laughed, and sees Ven feeling down, but he could guess why. "Don't worry Ven I'm sure this will blow ever soon, now eat before it gets cold." He puts some sport like thing on the tv, and Ven eats it. "Ok, Seifer thanks for everything you done for me."

"I told you don't mention it."

"I know, but still I have to say something for it."

"Eat your pizza."

Ven eats it as they watched the tv.

! !

Vanitas had taken the kitten back to Vincent's or his new home that should had been his home years ago. Vincent sees Vanitas found the kitten at an apartment, and sighs. "Did she have her shots?"

"Yeah I did take her when I found her the vet was nice about it. I only paid ten for it all. Can she stay, I don't know what to do with her." Vincent sighs, and nods, "Go to the pet store, and get a litter box for her." Was all he had said.

Vanitas came back, and set up the litter box, and the kitten went right where she was suppost to. He pets the kitten, "Good girl." He walks out of the laundry room, and goes to the bathroom than walks out after washing his hands. Sitting on the couch with the kitten in his lap playing with her little stuffy. "So what name you put on the collar?"

"Elly." Vincent nods, "Nice name for her. You hungry now, or not yet?" It was still early, he shook his head no, "Nah I can wait." Vanitas pets the kitten, and soon him, and the kitten were both asleep on the couch. Vincent smiles, and puts a blanket on him. "Have a nice nap kid." He goes to call Yuffie, or give a text to call him, and they talked on the phone a little while he layed on his bed in his room.

Later Vanitas wakes up with the kiteen on top of arm rest by his head with the stuffy by his face. He sighs, and looks at the clock, and it said 11: 30 pm, he wonders something, and finally remembers Ven, and Sora as he thought of what that couple was saying of Sora. _He's not getting him as long as I'm around._ He thought, and goes out back to sit on the swing with his kitten in his lap asleep with her stuffy.

! !

Ven was asleep on the couch somehow falling asleep after dinner, and hears his phone going off on the coffie table in front of him. He answers it franticly as he sees who it was. ..."Hello.."

...

Vanitas sighs as he hears his voice, .."Hey sorry I forgot about what was suppost to be going on today between us."...

..."Ok, so what do we go to make this easy?"...

..."You don't even want to know why I'm calling so late?".. He huffed, and Ven sighs. ..."Besides moving what happened to day Vanitas.".. Ven sounded like he had been sleeping too. .."I found a kitten by the appartments on a walk."...

.."That's great, what else?"..

..."I forgot how mad I was when I saw that blonde girl with the long pig tails talking about Sora thinking of you."..

.."You saw Rikku, and Tidus."... Ven says flatly.

..."Yeah, Ven I think I know how to make things easy."...

..."Really what is it already?"...

..."Don't anger me Ven."... Vanitas warned, and Ven sighs. .."You're going to be with me as a couple, and can't see Sora outside of school."...

..."What?! You can't do this Vanitas. I don't think it will work."...

..."It better will now tomarrow at school you're meeting with me got it."...

.."What if I don't show?"...

..."Than Sora will get the message early before anything is final between this agreement."...

Ven gasped thinking how crushed Sora will be. ..."Ok I need to get to bed now.".. Ven says very heart brokenly, and Vanitas said good night to him. Vanitas looks at the sky with the kitten yawning, and pawing at him. "Ok we're going just a few more minits." The kitten woawed as she jumped down, and paws at the door. Vanitas was defeated, and scoops up the kitten sighing, "Great one more person in my life telling me what to do. Ok let's go inside, and rest." He puts the stuffy in her face as they played a little as he walks in, and heads upstairs to his room down the hall to put the kitten in the cat bed basket with her stuffy. "Night Elly." The kitten yawns, and falls asleep before Vanitas moves to get ready for bed, and gets to sleep.

! !

Ven glumy gets to his bed making a soft noise, "What's wrong Ven?"

"He finally called, and I have to meet him at school, or he'll tell Sora I'm with Vanitas, I can't let Sora get crushed like that."

"Man, he can't get lower than that." Seifer pats Ven's head, and goes back to sleep once Ven was sound asleep looking stressed on his facial features.

To be continued

[Sorry this is short, but I want to start the next day in the next chapter.]


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N always at bottom**

 **R and R please!**

In the morning it was time to get up for everyone to go to school, Vanitas hears the kitten waow at him from the floor pawing like crazy, and trying to jump on his bed. "Ok! I'm up!" Vantias turns off the clock while scooping up the kitten. The kitten smiled, and nuzzles his face, Vanitas just making this face, and laying the kitten on the her back on the bed playing with her paws, and playing with her stomach. "Morning to you too Elly let's get some food for you." Vanitas grabs the kitten putting her on the floor, and going downstairs. The kitten waowed for him. 'Oh c'mon Elly it's easy." The kitten looked nervous, and Vanitas sighs as he grabs the kitten, and takes her downstairs. "We'll work on that later. What do you feel like eating milk, or cat food." They get to the kitchen, and Vanitas puts the kitten on the floor. The kitten waowed at the milk bowl. "Ok I guess it's milk than." He pours the milk for her, and goes off to get dressed as she drinks up the milk.

Vanitas comes back down leaving the cat bed, and her toy in a corner of the living room not around any cords. "Ok Elly I got to go be good." The kitten looked at Vanitas, and waows loudly, and pulls at his pant leg. "What girl I got to go." The kitten got picked up, and was taken to her bed. He puts her in, and waits for her to fall asleep before he leaves.

Vincent had already had left for work.

! !

Ven, and Seifer get up, and get ready for school, grabbing a snack bar to eat on the way to school. Ven was very stressed out, and Seifer reaches for Ven, and pats his shoulder as he drives them to school.

! !

Sora was woke up both by Namine calling him, and Riku coming to walk with him to school. "Oh dam I'm late!" Riku was playing a prank on him this time for once he was up early, but still watched Sora scrambling around to get ready. "I'm ready Riku let's go."

"Sora you know it's early for once, you got time for breakfast." Sora looks at him dumbfounded. "RIKU!" He tackles his friend to the bed, and they roll around on the bed as Riku laughed his butt off loudly. "I couldn't resist I'd miss watching you rush." He continues to use the pillow to block Sora's punches laughing.

! !

When Ven gets to school he sees a text saying to meet behind the science building, he was neverous, but Seifer was right there watching as Ven goes in the spot to see him.

...

Vanitas gets to school, and sees Kairi looking all bummed out, "What's up missy you still having a off day from what happened Friday?" Kairi looks to see Vanitas, and smiles at the only friend she might have now. "Hey, um a little of how people will act today for what I did, I shouldn't had listen to that dog of friend I had." Vanitas nods, and puts his arms out, and hse runs right into them her head resting on his chest with her arms up. Vanitas hugs her, and squeezed their bodies together as he held her like a friend more than a boyfriend even if it looked like a lover moment. He eyed Pence giving him a fist as a warning if he tried to use that camera he had to take a picture of them for his school paper along the internet. Pence got the message, and ski-andled to meet up with Hayner, and Olette.

"Oh Vani what am I going to do everyone probally knows already, and Sora's going to hate me forever." She softly says into his chest as she starts to cry. "Hey don't ruin your make up over that, if he hates you than so what he isn't the only friend you have now." Kairi looks up at him, "Really? You know how bad this looks me being friends with-"

"Yeah I know I'm not the greatest around this school, but I'm going to get better now. I got something I need to do for my love problems. Don't cry even if people hate you, you got Axel, and me." Kairi wipes her eyes, and nods, they share one more hug, and they let go for Vanitas to go, but before he did Sora, and Riku appear, and he hides to see what would go down between them.

Sora, and Riku gave Kairi a mean look as she gave a shaky "Hi.." Sora hid behind Riku as he protects his friend. "I'm sorry Sora, I know it was wrong. I shouldn't had listen to Sothie." Sora made this face, "Yeah you shouldn't, and I can't believe you. You lied to me when I couldn't remember, our who relationship was a fake." Sora finally let's out, and Kairi starts to cry. Vanitas pops back out to catch her as she was about to fall to her knees crying. "Hey you're that guy I saw once with Ven in the park."

"Yeah that was me, and I'm the one that tried to run you over with a drum too, you better watch it if Ven doesn't show like I told him to." Sora looked surprised as he stood behind Riku. "That was you?" Vanitas nods, 'Yeah I didn't mean for it to hit Ven, I was aiming right for you. Anyway got to go, don't want to miss our metting." He picks up Kairi, and carries her to the cafeteria, but she wanted to go to the bathroom by her class. He nods, and takes her there before he hugs her. "Remember what I told you, I'm here if you need me." He gives her his number, and she nods. "Thank you Vanitas." She goes in the restroom, and he goes to meet Ven.

...

Vanitasshows up, "Hey glad you showed up, good choice, I just saw Sora." Ven made this face, "You didn't say anything did you?" Vanitas shook his head, "No now about our agreement." Ven puts his hands in his pockets. "Yeah what is the agreement?" Vanitas smirks, "I want you with me, forget Sora." Ven's mouth fell open, "NO I Can't THAT WILL CRUSH HIM." Vanitas's smirk grew into a smile. "That's good for me." Ven didn't know what just happened, but Ven punches Vanitas in the croch, and walks off, "I'm going to be with Sora. You stay away from him, or I'll hit you there again." Ven was already gone before Vanitas got up feeling so angry that he punches the ground over, and over again.

Seifer smiles at how the scene played, and the bell rings, Vanitas had trouble, but he gets up, and walks to the office to tell them his address got changed, and than heads to class.

...

Sora was worried for Ven, and goes off to search for him. "Sora wait!" says Riku. "No I got to find him before something happens to him." Sora, and Ven both ran, and up by the field. "Ven!"

'Sora!" Ven jumped slightly, and caught Sora as he had lunged for him spinging him around in his arms holding the brunette tightly. "Ven you're ok!" Sora says he snuggles into Ven's chest. "Yeah I'm fine, and glad you're going to be ok too." Ven looks at Sora as he held him, and Sora looks up at him. "V..Ven do you, will you be my boyfriend?" Ven looks at him smiling, "Yes Sora, if you'll be mine as well." Sora nods, and they kiss Sora having one arm around Vens' neck, and one under his chin to deepen the kiss. Ven tilts his head to kiss back. Hayner grabs Pence's camera, and took a shot of that.

Sora was so glad, and Ven was happy he finally got to kiss Sora as much as Sora was to kiss the other. They finally pulled away before the bell rings, and Ven smiles blushing as Sora looked like a love struck puppy. Ven laughed, and puts him down finally when he hears the bell ringing. "We should go the bell rung." Sora looks at Ven, "Oh.. Yeah we should." Sora grabs Ven's hand, and they walked to class.

To be continued

{Not much to say, I got a little sick during this, but I feel a lot better the same day from having a couple of shots that hurt in the after effect, please review.}


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N always at bottom**

 **R and R**

 **Sighs... Just getting views aren't enough for me anymore, please comment. that's what a review pretty much is on this site.**

 **...**

Vanitas was in Science as his first class, he was so angry, and he just felt like skipping to gym to punch the punching bag. "Hey teach I'm going off can I go to the gym." It was required that Vanitas was allowed to go to the gym when angered by the nurse personality. Vexen sighs, "Yes go ahead here's your pass." Vanitas grabbed his things, and walks out taking the pass with him. He gets to the gym showing his pass to Lexious the beloved gym teacher, and he opens the room with what Vanitas was wanting. He goes in, and Lexious closes the door 'cause it was too ugly to watch Vanitas drell his anger out to the other students. The gym teacher goes off to his morning class, and resumes it. Vanitas made all kinds of noises, and was yelling at the top of his lungs as he punches the bag. He was so angry, and sad.

...

Sora, and Ven had walked to their classes Sora had art with Namine, and Ven had English with Roxas, and Hayner. Hayner was in a mood to cheer for Ven for standing up to Vanitas, and taking Sora instead of letting himself be put in chains. He sees the picture, "Hey how could you, you took a pic of that?" Ven reaches for the picture, and Hayner keeps it away from Ven. "Sorry Ven propity of the press's friends. "What I'm not a friend?" Roxas smacks Hayner, "Of corse you are Ven, Hayner is just being himself." Ven gets it, "I don't think you should post that pic Hayner."

"What, why not? This picture is gold, and I would love to see his face when he sees it." Ven wanted that too, but he thinks he did enough just by letting catch a glymps of them holding hands to class as Vanitas had gone to gym. "I think he saw enough Hayner, give it." Hayner sighs, "Ok I see your point Ven." Hayner hands the pictures' copies, and tells Pence no go on that scoop. Pence was relieved when he got the text by the way. Hayner closes his phone just in time for Luxord to come in holding his head, "Alright you better be ready for class 'cause I'm starting right after role when the tardy-"

Ring, Ring!

"Oh dam there goes my little break, I still get five minits after role before we start." The students laughed, and Hayner makes a wise crack, and asks, "Hey Roxas what do you think he was drinking on this time?" Roxas didn't want to answer, "Oh c'mon Rox baby it's no fun when you don't want to play with me." He whined, and still it was a no, and Roxas ignored the pouty face. Ven laughs, and looks at the board to see what was up there for homework, and writes it down on his homework sheet for every class like he always does. "English teacher's pet." Hayner whispered to Ven, and he pushed the other away. "Gym teacher's pet." He threw back.

...

Kairi was miscible in her class of history with Saix. She wasn't really listening no matter how hard she tried. She sees Sophie looking at her wondering how it go as she passed a paper to her. 'Leave me alone you bitch.' Sophie growled, and Kairi puts a hand to her. Sophie gets up after asking to go to the bathroom when he paused to drink some water. "Yeah whatever, it's your loss on your next test, and quiz." She leaves anyway in a huff.

...

Sora sighs as he works on his art assignment by Xaldin, who was both the art, and cooking teacher of their school. "Sora you're acting weird today, what's up?" asks Namine who was sitting next to him. "Hm? Oh I'm fine, I just had a good thing happen before class." Namine looks curious, "Really what?"

"Me, and Ven kissed, and accepted me asking him to be mine. He said he would if I would be his. We held hands as we went to class." He says as his eyes seemed to sparkle.

Namine smiled, "That's great Sora." She than thought, _If only me, and Xion could be like that. cry-y face._

The two of them were off in their world, but Namine came back to reality sooner than Sora, who was thinking so much in his daydreams that his pants were getting tight from a simple kiss. "Sora wake up you're pants are showing something." Namine whispered in his ear patting his face a little. Sora blinked, "Huh?" Namine tried again, 'Go use the restroom your pants are tight from your day dream." Sora went wide eyed, and got up quickly. "Oh man I got to go Xaldin!"

Xaldin wasn't surprised, and just holds out the hall pass as Sora flew by his desk as he read his book. "Thanks Xaldin." Sora was out the door as Xaldin sighs... "No problem Sora."

Sora ran to the bathroom almost running over Seifer. "Man Sora what's the deal?!" Sora just ran past him, "Explain later, bathroom now." Seifer caught a glimpse of what Sora was running for, and he just tried to hold in a fit of laughter. _Man they havn't even been together more than hours, and Sora's already day dreaming of stuff that makes him hard Oh dam my gut._ Seifer held in his laughter, and just goes on doing his rounds of his head of displineary duties.

...

Sora flushes the toilet, and sighs as he walks out the stail after checking his zipper. He washes his hands, and grabbed the pass on his way out still a little embarest about that just happened. Hayner is going to nail on him for weeks over that if he gets wind of it.

Sora heads back to class a little tired now, and sees the bell was about to ring. Sora put the pass on the desk, and got his stuff ready to go. Namine just looks to Sora, and couldn't say anything from how his face looked. The bell then rings, so Namine couldn't say anything, but she wanted to walk Sora to his next class. "Yeah.. sure Namine, you won't tell you know who will you, I think I'd suffer enough embarrestment." Namine smiles, "Of corse I wouldn't Sora." Sora smiles thanks Nami."

Next class...

Sora makes it to his class with Namine, "Thanks Nami this is it." Namine smiles, "Ok Sora cool It on the day dreams this time ok?" Sora nodded, "Right I will see you at lunch Nami." He goes to swimming class, and was with Xion in this class. "Hey Xion you ready to swim?" Xion nods in her black one piece with it going around the neck instead of straps. "Sora is my tie good?" Sora looks, and double ties it. "There no one's going to accomplish a tie pull on you Xion." Xion smiles, "Thanks Sora, just don't lose your shorts in the pool again." Sora's face went red. "Xi not in front of the other girls." Xion laughed, and Sora made this face 'cause it made his early embarestment come back to him which just made him think what was worst that, or the thing happening in art class.

Lexious appeared, "Ok you guys, and girls let's get started." He whispers to Sora, "Your shorts are good right Sora?" Sora nods after checking, and Lexious nods. Than the class went on.

Vanitas was still punching the punching bag.

...

Ven heads to math with Olette, and sighs at the board as Xigbar sees the faces, and sees Ven was happier today. "Hey Ven come over here will ya?" Ven looks at him curiously, and goes over. "Um yeah?"

"You look different today Ven like someone was put together, did your memory come back?" Ven nodded, "Yeah it did over the weekend." Xigbar smiled, "Well that's good the teachers have been worried about you." Xigbar whispers, and Ven looked surprised, "Well glad to hear that I guess." Xigbar nods, and let's Ven sit back down frowning as he had to his job now..

"Alright you lot we'll be starting as soon as I get back, I forgot my soda." Olette looked to Ven excitidally, and Ven just sighed not in a mood for what was about to happen as soon as the teacher left. Olette got her chatter box face, and Ven just moved. "Oh I can't see that last word from that person being in the way hold on Olette." Olette huffed as Ven moved to the front to an empty chair to write the homework off the overhead the laptop was displaying. "Ven you cheater get back over here." Ven ignores her, and keeps writing down what Xigbar wanted them to write down before he came back.

...

Kairi was in her English class, and was barely writing anything for her school work, she was writing in her diary in her class, and Luxord looked worried for her, tapping her desk not looking at the book. Kairi closes the book, and sees Luxord, "Hey do you want me to send you to the school counselor?" Kairi shook her head no, "No I'm fine." Luxord sighed, "If so try to not risk your private you know what from being read." Kairi nods, and puts, and just asks to go to the bathroom. He let's her go looking worried for his A/B student.

Kairi goes to the restroom, and writes as she sits in a stall with her feet up.

A blue haired girl Aqua comes into the bathroom a little later into the class, and knocks on the closed stall. "Hey Kairi you in there your teacher wants you come back before the bell rings to keep you out of trouble." Fuu steps back, and Kairi comes out after writing one more sentence, and sees the girl that was a little taller than her. "Thanks." Kairi looks to the girl, and she hugs Kairi. She hugs her back crying a little. "Eat lunch with me?" Kairi nods, and she smiles. "Meet in front of the caf by the tree." Fuu says, and leaves Kairi after letting go.

Kairi goes back to class, and waits for the bell to ring thinking of how she might either gain another friend, or lose one, and still have the other friend she made this morning.

...

During math Ven was working hard, and trying to his best answering the questions Xigbar was asking. He had sat in the front the whole time from Olette's attempts to talk to him Xigbar had moved Ven. When the bell was going to ring Ven was almost done with his class work by just one problem. He looked at the clock, and got slightly stressed. Xigbar put a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok don't be stressing you seem to have gotten the process down, you're done for the day." Ven smiled, and checked at the top to see if he put his name, writes it than hands his work over to Xigbar. "Hey Ven stay after class a few minits, I want to ask you something." Ven nods, "Ok sure, I can spare some time." Ven leans in his chair closing his eyes as he rests from all his work today.

Olette was fuming not having his number to text him, and talk to him. When they get to lunch, and he finds him there will be something going down for him.

...

Sora, and Xion were playing around in the pool as they swam laps, Sora goes under the water, and soon goes up under Xion. "Look out Xi you're on a killer whale." Xion just shouts, and wiggles around on Sora's back. Lexious laughed, "Ok Sora that's enough get back to your laps." Sora sighs, and goes under to put Xion down as he goes on with his laps once he goes above water. He sighs as he thought of Ven kissing him, and soon had an accident as he was walking on the board to jump, "Sora wait!" Xion goes to grab his arm, but they both fall.

Splash!

Xion pulls Sora up to the surface, and gets an knocked out Sora to Lexious as xion breathes for him. Sora woke up coughing, and sits up. "Sora you ok?" Sora nods, "yeah I'm .. fine."

"What happened up there Sora?" asks Lexious.

"I guess my mind was somewhere else I guess."

"You're lucky Xion had fell with you, and pulled you up so quickly. The last thing we need is you to have another head injury." Sora sighed, "Right." Sora gets up, and goes to change since the bell was to go off soon.

Lexious goes to the gym equipment room where Vanitas was there. "Hey lunch is about to start." Vanitas sighs feeling so much better, and goes to take a quick shower just missing Sora on the way in.

Sora comes out, and sees Xion wasn't out yet. He goes to sit on the bleachers outside to wait for her as he was still recovering from his fall a little while sitting on the lowest level.

Vanitas sees Sora sitting there, and glares at him, he goes to sneak up on him. Sora didn't know what hit him, but he was suddenly on the ground, and his cheek was bleading, and so was his nose. "Get used to that you spiky idiot, you took my heart, so I'll take that smile off your face." Vanitas walks off, and Sora gets feeling light headed. He made it to the boy's room that was closest, and washes off the blood, and pinches his nose to help it to stop bleeding. He tried to look down the whole time. Riku had came in, and freaked. "Sora what happened?" Sora looked up, and Riku checks the other's nose. "Man Sora do you feel ok?" Sora just held his head before answering, and didn't know what happened, Riku had caught him as he fell forward. "Sora stay with me, don't fall asleep." Sora tried singing to keep himself awake, and Riku ran to the the offer, or not?" Ven nods, "I'll take it, when do I start?" ..

Later Ven walks out, and sees Vanitas walking with Kairi to lunch. He sees Ven, and soon Kairi walks alone. Ven backs up, and Vanitas stands there. "Huh?"

"You should head to the nurse, someone fell off the lower level of the bleachers." Vanitas walked off smirking. Ven runs after him angry, and pins Vantias to the wall. "What did you to do to Sora?!" Vanitas laughed, and pushed him off easily, "I just said it."

"No you didn't what did you do to make him fall?" Ven was so angry. Vanitas gave Ven soft punch to the face, and made a swaying motion to the floor. "If that demistration didn't explain anything, you really are not that smart." Ven kicks Vanitas right to the wall from a kick his mom showed him. Vanitas ends up coming back with a kick of his own, and Ven dodges, and Vanitas slipped down the staires. Vanitas grabbing the rail, and stopping with a yank. He looks up at Ven, who glares at him, and walks away taking another stair case to use as a short cut to get to the nurse faster.

! !

Ven gets to the nurse just in time to see Sora was carried off in an amblance. Ven was shocked, and furious at Vanitas. "Ven, hey did you need something?"

"No, I was coming to see Sora."

"Do you know who did that to him?"

"Who else would do that to Sora than the school bully around here." Ven says, and walks out.

...

Ven goes into the cafeteria looking quite down, and grabbed his food sadly. "What's wrong Ven, you look like something horrible happened." says the lady at the register as Ven put in his ID number. "Sora got carried off to the hosipal 'cause of you might know who." Ven says with his voice changing from one emotion to the next. The lady just put a hand to her mouth, and the person next in line pats his back. "Thanks..." After talking to that person Ven goes to sit outside, and puts a hand to his chin as his elbow rest on the table by the tray.

To be continued

{Throws the chapter on the posting thing

There done, sorry, I really struggled with this one. I still think no one cares about what I do in my writing. Is showing sadness not anger.}


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N always at bottom**

 **R and R**

Ven finished his lunch, and had avoided everyone, he wanted to just ditch school, and see Sora. He had to stay though 'cause of the last time he had gone, and ditched school even if it was two years ago his warning still stood on him. Ven leans on a tree in the park that was close to the school, but streets over, so hearing the bell is impossible. He looked very down as he stared down at the grass, and some of the scenery as his hands rest in their pocket domain of his pants.

...

Seifer had heard what had happened, and got Vanitas on his deserved punishment. He had to sit in a class by himself for hours as all his class work was brung to him. No friends, nothing like the other students have, and he was the only one in the class. At lunch it was a hour later than everyone else, and it lasted from the beginning of school to the end of the day. Seifer had talked the school's staff in putting him in there for the rest of the day to keep his other target safe, who was Ven.

After he sees Vanitas walk in the class with all his stuff, he goes to find Ven.

He heard from some random students that they seen Ven at the park, and that was where Seifer gone to.

...

Ven sighed kicking a rock, and looks back down. "Hey lunch is almost over." Ven barely responded, and gave a soft, "Ok, I'll be there soon, thanks.."

Seifer put a arm around Ven's shoulders, and leans on the tree with him. "Vanitas really put himself in a jam, I got him in an extreme detention for a few months, or maybe four, he can't hurt you anymore."

"Maybe he should had gone there after the drum incident.."

"He only had a warning from that, it wasn't big enough to get him there."

"Ok than..." Ven sighs, "I hope Sora's ok."

"I hope so too, how about after school you, and me go check on him?"

"If I didn't had that lingering warning I would had ditched to go to see him right now."

Seifer sighed, "I get it, but there's just nothing we can do."

Ven sighs, and stands there so still like it was too wreaking to watch. Seifer stands there with his arm still hanging on Ven.

After a bit Seifer pats Ven's shoulder, "C'mon let's go the bell will ring soon." Ven, and Seifer get off of the tree, and start walking to school as Seifer practally had to his arm to keep him from getting run over as they cross the streets.

! 1

During Ven's next two classes everyone including the teachers could see Ven wasn't the happy person he usally is, and all worried for him. After school Ven goes to his first day for hockey. Xigbar heard a rummer as the day had gone by that Ven was all sad. Xigbar put a hand on Ven's shoulder. Ven responded as to everyone today. Which was a barely one, and looked half up at Xigbar. "You should go see Sora Ven, I don't want you to get hurt on your first day 'cause you're not in the game up here." He says as he points to his head with his hand looking too resembling to a gun. Ven smiled, and nods, "Thanks Coach Xig." Ven runs out looking a lot chipper, and Xigbar smiles as he sees Ven leave.

! !

Ven gets to the hostpal by Seifer driving him there, and goes to the cleark at the desk. "Wow you're the second I've seen who also wants to see him." Ven looked quizzical at that, but maybe it was just Riku. He gave a tip to her about a vistor that Sora shouldn't be greeted by, and after a nod by the clerk he goes up to see him.

...

When Ven gets to the room he walks in quietly, and Gasps as he sees something he shouldn't had. Riku was kissing an unconscious Sora.

Ven walks in, and closes the door, "Um.. h..how is he?" He says trying to hold in his emotions.

Riku jumped, and almost tripped as he stood straight, Ven grabbing his arm to steady him. "Thanks, the doc, and nurses all hope the same thing hadn't happened twice." Ven looked like he was about to cry, ashamed of himself for what he thought. "You know about Sora, and me now right?" Riku looks up at Ven looking quilty now. "Sorry, who knows who's kiss will wake up the 'princess'" Ven laughed quietly, and looks to Sora, who was laying there with his hair slightly out of place. Riku stood back while Ven pushed Sora's hair out of his face, and kisses him.

He pulls away, and rubs Sora's cheek, "Please wake up."

In a few hours of waiting Ven, and Riku were being shooed out by a nurse both refusing to go they hear a slight "Egh..," a breath of air following after. The three of them look to see Sora was blinking his eyes, and tried to move. The nurse stops him, "Don't move sweety you had a nasty fall in the pool." Sora whined, "But everything is so blurry." He barely made out. "Keep blinking it will clear soon." Sora blinks, and blinks.

Ven, and Riku both held each other in the hall as they lean on it to hold themselves up as their hearts regained their composer. Neither of the two figuring out who had the worst of it to the other for their hearts stopping. After awhile the doctor, and nurse let Ven, and Riku back in 'cause Sora wanted who had kissed him to step in. Sora looks at the two as he lays there. The nurse wouldn't let him move still. " , Ven?" Ven smiles, and Riku asks first, "Hey what's up?"

"Who kissed me?"

"We both did, but Ven was the last to do it."

Sora looks to Ven, and smiles. "Ven.." Sora had his memories all in check. He just couldn't remember falling in the pool. "Do you know who I am Sora?" Ven asks. Sora nods, "You're my new boyfriend." Riku, and Ven both sighed in relief. "That's good, who's Riku." Ven just had to ask to make sure. Sora looks to Riku, "He's my ex, who my friend. What happened to me I fell in a pool?" Riku shook his head. pointing to the patch on Sora's head. "Someone pushed you off the bleachers." Sora made a cringing face as he remembers. "I remember now.. Riku brought me to the nurse." Riku nodded, "Yeah, and the nurse got you a ride here, and you've been out since." Sora looks to Ven, "Who did it?" Ven looks at Sora, "Who pushed you?" Sora nods, "Someone had did it with a punch." Ven referred to the fact that Sora's left was half covered fro mthe patch on his cheek. His nose had a brace on it, and his jaw looked like it got a bit hurt too as a bruise was there. Which explains why Sora can barely talk for two reasons. "Who did it though."

Ven sighs, "Vanitas did it Sora that's who." Sora went wide eyed, "Vanitas? who's that?" Ven, and Riku look to each other frowning. Ven rubs Sora's right cheek a little. "Don't worry I'll remind you later. How do you feel?"

"Like I got rammed over, why won't the nurse let me move?" Sora says looking up at them.

"'Cause you might be hurt more than just on your face." Sora looks at a mini mirror Riku had with him, and shows the bruenette. "I look all beat up from that one punch. Man look at me I look awful, Ven you still love this freak show I became?" Ven, and Riku both laugh. "Yes Sora I still love you. You aren't a freak show to me." Ven kisses his right cheek, and Sora smiled, but it hurt a little from his sore muscles in his jaw. A nurse poked her head in, "We have to get going Sora be good." Ven says, and Sora whinned, "Veenny Don't go, don't leave me alone in this lonely hospital please!" His shout sounded softer that usal, but it was still ear wreaking. Ven looks to the nurse. "You think I can stay the with him when you're done?" The nurse sighs, and nods. Ven smiles, "Don't worry Sora I'll be in the waiting room 'til they say I can come back in. They need to check the rest of you for sprains." Sora smiles calming down a bit. "Ok Venny." Ven leaves the room, and Riku looks to Sora. "I'll be surprised if that hard head of yours actually has even a hairline fracture." Sora made this face, and Riku laughed before leaving.

Sora pouted almost folding his arms, but the nurse stops him. "Sorry."

To be continued...

[Finally doen, Sorry I would had posted sooner if I wasn't so tired. I also have a fourm now. A fourm that has a lot in it, but look at it in sections, and it won't be too hard. I just added something new to it since I now watched the last final episode 'tears' of Red vs blue. Yeah really I'm adding that to the non fighting section, nothing's up yet for it 'cause I need help with that part for ideas. Yes kh, and ff are in it too, and Teen titans the original version can be rped in fighting rps, or non fighting by putting a number 1, or 2 on the left of the top of the post. Same goes for batman beyond characters. Its in it's starter form there's a lot in requests 'cause I'm not the only one working on it. So far two members are in it.

Link copy, and paste to work: forum/Universal-Coliision-Of-Lemons/183381/

Go through profile too if you want.

Hold on I'm almost done with ch 11.]


	11. Chapter 11 re-posted

**A/Ns always at bottom**

 **R and R**

Ven sat in the waiting room after telling the clerk sighing as his butt landed in the seat. Riku had gone with Seifer to get dropped off. He calls his mom to tell her about her day in the bathroom.

.."Hey sweetie what's up, how was your day?"...

..."I'm at the hospital Sora got hurt again."... Ven quickly said before Tifa blew a gas-get.

..."Oh what happened Venny? No one's around your dad's taking a nap."...

..."Vanitas striked again, and got his target this time. He punched Sora off of the bleachers with one blow. The nurses are checking what else is wrong, but his head. He just woke up minits ago. He doesn't remember what axactly happened, or Vanitas for that matter. If they have to, I mgith have to stay the night with him to keep My New Boyfriend calm."...

..."Oh really? I sort of knew deep down you two would get together. When was that? Tell me everything."... Ven felt like a girl for a moment from that, and told her about the kiss this morning, and he took the hockey player offer from Xigbar.

...

When Ven got done with his call, and stepped out he sees the nurse waiting for him. When they get up back to Sora's room Ven found out he had hurt other parts of his body.. again.. Ven had his extra bed set up, and sat on it as the nurse put two cups of water to keep Ven from running around the halls. Ven thanked the nurse, and once the door was closed Ven goes to see Sora after texting Seifer telling him that he was staying for the night.

Sora was just waking up again, they had to make him sleepy to get the casts, and splints on him. Ven quietly comes up to the bed. "Hey Sora."

Sora's eyes blinked as he got his vision cleared up. "Venny..." Ven smiled, and messed with Sora's hair, "Yeah I'm here, and will be around all night with you."

"Did those nurses tell you how long I have to wear these?" Ven shook his head, "No, but I bet it's going to be awhile though." Sora pouts, and he yawns. "The nurse brought some water, do you want some?" Sora nodded, and Ven helps Sora drink the water before putting the cup back where it sat before. "Thanks Venny I'm glad you're here. ... I need to tell my mom where I am." Ven calms down Sora by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry I was told a nurse was going to call her, I gave the number." Sora sighed, and relaxes as he yawns. "... You said you were going to remind me later. What exactly happened to me?"

Ven sighed, and sat in a chair beside the bed, "I told you I would tell you later. You might fall asleep while I'm telling you." Sora was wanting to move to rub his eyes, but Ven stops him. "Please tell me anyway Ven-Ven." Sora says sleepily. Ven just sighed, and plays with his hair, "How about I sing you to sleep instead of a bed time story?" He suggested feeling the exustion getting to him now. Sora pouted, "I want to hear the story please tell me."

"I don't want to, it will give you nightmares." Sora sighs feeling defeated, "Ok I guess a song will have to do than. You look just as tired as I do." Sora giggled. "Yeah I had a hard day today. Oh guess what Mr. Xig put me on his hockey team today." Sora gasped, "Really? That's great Venny..ywans.. I hope you'll have time for me.." Ven had put the blanket up to under Sora's chin as Sora spoke, and smiles from how cute Sora layed there with his mouth half opened as he slept. Ven gently kisses Sora on the lips causing the mouth to close, and kisses his patched cheek, and his forehead. "Don't worry Sora I will try to spend as much time with you as I can. Good night my 'princess'."

Ven chuckled, and lays downs on his bed after he drunks his cup of water, he looks at his phone as he lied there under the blanket seeing he had a text from Namine, and Olette. He ignored the one from Olette knowing what it might said, and reads Namine's text telling her the news of today. Namine was devastated, and angered by Vanitas doing that to Sora. Ven told her not to worry 'cause Seifer had made it to where he had to spend school hours like he describes. ..'Well good than I hate to see him hurt you next.'... was her reply. ...'Yeah I'm glad too, well I'm going to get some sleep I got a busy day tomarrow now that I'm on the hockey team.'... he replied back. Ven sighed as Namine kept him up a bit longer. ..'Really when did that happen?'... was how it started.

Ven finally ends the conversation with Namine, and sees there was one more message. ..'Hey Ven even if I'm locked up at school I'll still find a way to get to you.'... Ven was shocked to see the text, and sees it was Vanitas.

! !

Earlier when Vanitas gets back home he sees Vincent looking annoyed at Vanitas. Vanitas feels something pulling at his pants leggings, and looks down to see Elly begging to be picked up. Vanitas picks up the cat, and goes upstairs. "Where are you going?" Vanitas looks at Vincent. "I don't want to start anything, so yeah call me when dinner is ready, or whatever." Vanitas goes up the staires, and Vincent sighs as he goes on a walk to Tifa's new home to have someone to talk to.

Vanitas sits in his room as he lays there on his side with the phone on his bed, and was tired from punching that punching bag for so long. Elly was waowing for him to play. "Ok Elly, but just a little while." Vanitas grabs her toy, and they play a bit. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep, Elly had pawed his face, but finally she cruls up by his cheek, and falls asleep too with her toy right by her side.

...

At dinner time Vincent was a bit better after talking to Tifa, and opens the door seeing the two asleep. He takes a picture of the boy, and his pet kitten sleeping, and sent the picture to Yuffie. He closes the door, and answers the phone downstairs with Yuffie shriking. "They're so cute! When did he get a cat?" Vincent laughs, and explains to her about yesterday, and than starts explaining to her about the trouble her boy is in now at school. Yuffie sighs, "Well the only punishment he can get is what he was given at school. I know that will be torchor to him vinny." Vincent sighs, "Than I guess that's a good enough punishment than if you think it is Yuff. Should I wake him for dinner, he hasn't ate since he got home." Yuffie thinks, and says, "Yeah he needs to eat, I have to go soon I got time to talk to him." Vincent nods, and goes back upstairs to wake his young version of himself.

Vanitas felt someone shaking him lightly, "Hey wake up your mom's on the phone it's nothing bad." Vanitas, and the kitten both rub their eye's, and face. He grabs the pone, and Vincent walks out. Vanitas puts the phone to his ear. ..."Hey.."..

..."Hey my sweety doll how are you feeling after that nap?"...

.."A bit better from today."...

..."You had another anger fit didn't you?"...

..."Yeah first, and second period I was punching the bag again."...

..."Man you're probably looking strong mister. So what's going on your neck of the woods?"...

..."Love stuff."...

Vanitas explains to his mom half way what was with Ven, and him, and Sora.

...

..."Vani kins we both know that's the whole story what's up? C'mon mommy to son."... Yuffie knew in her heart Vanitas was acting like his dad, and they both hate that for Yufie, and Vanitas himself.

Vanitas sighs as he eats the food on the bed with the kitten on the floor playing with her toy. ..."Ok it's true I'm doing a xahinort thing momy kins..." His face went sour before continuing. .."I've been stalking Ven, and that accident with the drum was me trying to get Sora. Ven has his memory back now, and I want him to be mine not that spikey headed idiot's. No matter how hard I try I just push him more into Sora's arms."... He half shouts.

Yuffie sighs, ..."Vani Kins that's not how love works, and we both know it is a xahinort thing. I hope your time in school prison will let you think about that. Please just let go, and find someone else dispite your rep, I'm sure you'll find someone."...

Vanitas sighed, and Yuffie sighs too, "You want to do more don't you?"..

..."Yeah, sorry mommy kins, I got to go now battery's dieing."...

..."I'll keep this in the shadows for now, whatever happens I hope you don't end up with more than just a restraining order."...

The phone goes off as Yuffie hung up, and Vanitas finishes his food before getting up to put the dish in the bowl, and put the phone on the charger in the kitchen. He decided to clean the dishes for Vincent, and the kitten paws at his pants. "Not now Elly I got to get this done." Vanitas pushed the cat off gently with his other foot, and keeps washing.

Vincent had seen the two from hearing noise, and smiles. He goes back to bed.

...

Vanitas finishes the dishes, drying his hands after washing them he goes outside with his phone, and the cat, who was asleep at his feet. He sits in the porch swing again, and looks at his phone. There was just a text from Kairi, but he bets by it being so late she won't be awake now. He thought to himself thinking if he was more into girls he would had picked her. Except something tells me by catching a glimpse of her with Fuu that might not happen. He sees that Ven's number was there, and the thought of him of too. After texting him, he leans in the swing, and dozed off.

! !

Vanitas woke up with the cat waowing like crazy to go in as she paws at his belly intensely. He gets up half asleep making sure the phone was with him, and opens the door to let her in. The kitten had ran to the litter box which is what he figured. Vanitas thinks probally Vincent is trainging not to go in garden, or that the dirt wasn't right for her. Vanitas closes the door after entering, and locks it. He yawns, and waits for Elly on the staires as he sits there after drinking some fruit punch. He almost fell asleep again when the cat waows, and he made a tapping noise on the floor to tell her where he was. She ran to him, and he picks her up. "C'mon let's get to bed before I fall asleep again." The cat purred in his arms liking the idea of snuggling with him again. "Fat chance Elly your bed is that basket." The cat just kept purring, and Vanitas sighed. At least he still had this little thing if he ends up alone forever.

...

He lays down under the covers with a slight sighing sound as his head hit the pillow. The cat had fallen asleep finally, and he was tired. His eyes were already falling asleep when he felt the door open wide than close with a crack. Vanitas sighs as he really did felt more at home. That was his last thoughts as he actually smiled happily as sleep took over.

! !

It was morning, and Ven didn't sleep a wink as he lies there under his blanket staring at the phone's screen that was darkened. Sora woke up actually early, and sees Ven laying there. "Venny.." Ven sees Sora was about to rub his eyes, and quickly gets up to stop him. "Wait Sora don't." He says ratter tiredly. Sora looks up at Ven, and sees how tired he looked. "Venny what's wrong you look terrible."

"I didn't sleep last night that's all." Sora looks worriedly at him. "What's wrong Ven?" Sora saw the phone was still in Ven's hand, and takes it. Before Ven knew what was going on Sora sees the text. "Ven why do you have Vanitas's number in your phone, if he's such a bad guy?" Ven takes the phone from him. "It's a number that's two years old. I.. I got to go. There's nothing going on with us." Sora looks at Ven something just made his head hurt as memories started going back. Ven sees Sora fall asleep, and took his chance to leave.

...

He gets down staires, and almost fell when Seifer caught him. "Whoa, Ven you got to be careful." Ven tried to move as his face had landed on Seifer's chest, but he couldn't move. Seifer sighed, "Did you sleep at all last ngiht?" Ven shook his head no. He was blacking out, and going back to reality a lot. Seifer picks up Ven, and the clerk offered to have Ven snooze here looking worried. "No it's ok I'll take him home." Seifer carries Ven to his car, and calls his mom to tell her what happened. She told him to bring Ven to her, and that's what he did.

! !

During the ride Ven was blacking out, and coming back out of it still. "Ven you're staying home today." Ven looks at Seifer trying to speak, but his voice wasn't working right, so Ven just stayed quitet. "So Ven do you want to tell me why you couldn't sleep?" Ven sees the text was still on his phone, and he shows it to Seifer. Seifer cusses, "No way!" Ven nods, and Seifer was not driving a bit too fast, and had to slow down before the cops caught him.

...

When they get there Ven was out like a light bulb, and Seifer sighed as he picks up Ven in his arms, and goes to the door rinning the door bell. Tifa answers it, and sees how tired Ven was. "Oh Venny... Did you find out anything else?" She asked as Seifer lays Ven down on a bed in a spare room. "He didn't sleep all night 'cause of a simple text from you know who. Saying he'll find a way to get to him as in Ven." Tifa got annoyed, and goes into a room to hit a punching bag really hard with one blow. "Dam it Vanitas has gone too far making Ven lose sleep over this."

Her ex came in the room to confort as he held her close. "Oh Cloud why did it have to be like this for Ven?" Cloud just holds her, shushing her, and swaying her a bit. Seifer had left for school, and Reno looks to the kid to see he didn't look good. "Maybe the kid should had stayed with the nurses instead of coming here." Reno says after closing the door. Tifa shook her head no, "I think it was better he came home. He needs to sleep, and taking care of Sora wasn't going to give him any of that." Reno sighs, "I'm saying it 'casue he looks awful, he should stay out for two days instead of one."

Tifa goes into the room, and sees Ven really didn't look good. "Ven, sweety wake up." She says as Ven was lightly shakened a bit. Ven opens his eyes, and grabs the hand almost jumping straight up. It took him a moment to see it was his mom, and not Vanitas. "I'm up."

"Hey you ok Ven you look awful." Ven nods, "I'm ok, I just need to rest is all." Tifa still checks him for a fever, and Ven was already half asleep as she tucks him in bed. "You're staying home for today, and maybe tomarrow get some sleep Venny." Ven sees his mom leave the room as his eyes close to fall asleep again.

To be continued

[There done with this chapter finally. My fourm has five members now, and now static shock next generation was added to it. As for Red vs Blue it has its own fourm now, so I have two fourms.

Ok I want to try something new, and this is why I'm re-posting this. I want a review for each chapter I have before I write the next one. Keep in mind though I'm writing in Where Are You again. Yes for those who had read along during Sora's sadness I'm doing that rotine again where I write in one story, and go to the next one post a chapter there than come back to previous story to write to keep things from getting dule for me. A bored writer's work isn't a good thing. So yeah eleven reviews one for each chapter I have so far. I'm just trying something new. I never had an review at all since I started on this site.

Why I'm doing this now? 'Cause I don't think people really like my story that much.]


	12. Chapter 12 Not complete Enjoy

**A/Ns always at bottom**

 **R and R if you care enough**

When Sora woke almost near noon, he sees a nurse there looking over him. "Hey you're finally awake, how you feeling?" This nurse was different from the last one as she looked, and sounded a bit younger with a higher voice.

"I feel like a bus hit me, where's Ven?" says Sora as he looked across the room to find it was empty in that space.

"He went home, he didn't look too good, but wanted to go. He just needed some sleep from how he looked." says the nurse.

After being checked Sora finally could check his phone, but he couldn't hold it. "Nurse lady can you please help I need to check my phone, but I can't hold it." Sora says look quite hopeful the nurse would help.

"Alright, but I'm bothering Ven though. Now let's see a call from.."

Sora was happy that the nurse at least was letting him talk to Namine, who had been quite worried for him, who would tell Xion what's up. Riku just said 'Get some rest you pointy haired dork.' With a face that looked a tongue was being stuck out was his reply to the silverette. He sighs, and finally calls his mom tell her what had happened, and his results.

His mom was frantic, but calmed down after the nurse talked to her.

After that Sora ate some food, and all that stuff then closes his eyes as he falls asleep watching the tv.

[Hey everyone I'm not done with this, but here's what I go so far. I'm sort of dropping what the last A/N said about getting 11 reviews for each chapter. I got a review question though.

What was your favorite, and hated parts of the story 1 to 10 for each if you can go that high, and a specific explaination.


End file.
